Apart From Me
by Ali The Lioness
Summary: After Simba and Nala's marriage falls apart, she leaves him when their daughter Kiara is still an infant to start a new life outside the Pridelands there she discovers that she's pregnant with their second cub Kion, brother and sister are raised separately with no knowledge of each other, will this family reunite or will they remain apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 _I always thought that despite how much Simba and Nala loved each other their relationship could've easily failed because the two of them have stubbornness issues, are short tempered and have strong personalities, I mean just look at them in the jungle one moment they are feeling the love and the next one they are fighting , so yeah this me imagining what it would be like to watch their marriage fall apart and the complications that adding children to mix would cause.  
_

 _so leave a review or two telling me what you think!_

 _-ali_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Simba's point of view**

I was standing in the middle of the elephant graveyard with nothing but bones around me; I desperately tried to find my way out of there in the dark when a green mist began forming around me "how does it feel to be king, hmm?" a voice haunted me and tried to get away from it but it only got louder "ah, Simba… running away as always" Scar said materializing before me "why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now, after all you ARE the son of the great Mufasa" my uncle said walking towards me with an evil smile on his face as the ground parted I help on to a ledge "be careful or you might end up like him!" he laughed manically as he pushed me of the ledge.

That's when I woke up abruptly looking around with my heart racing I realized that I was actually in the den with the pride and Nala sleeping with her arm wrapped around me, I got up and went outside to get some air hoping it would calm me down.

It's been a few weeks since I returned the Pridelands to take the take the throne away from Scar and I'm still adjusting to say the least but I know that coming back was the right decision, it's what my father would've done.

Sometimes I miss the careless life I had back in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa. That life ended abruptly the day Nala appeared, her intoxicating beauty and built up passion I had for her, my childhood crush made it impossible to resist the burning passion and tension between us. We shared a magical night, making love under the stars felt so right and deep inside I wished it never ended and hoped she would want to stay to live the careless life in that small paradise in the middle of the jungle but she was set on getting me to come back to the Pridelands and showed her stubborn and pushy side when she kept pressing on the subject, eventually she got what she wanted I decided to return and take my place as king and I wish I could say that we all lived happily ever after Scar was overthrown but we're still far from that. The Pridelands are far from being the luscious lands they once were, it's up to me to pick up the pieces and rebuild this kingdom but my past is still tormenting me and new insecurities are surfacing and to add to this I have to live up to the high expectations everyone has of me and I'm starting to think that it would be easier to leave.

 **Nala's point of view**

My eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night as Simba slipped away from my hold and got up from my side breathing heavily as he left the den without saying a word, I quietly followed after him. His mother and I were growing concerned over his lack of sleep and his constant mood swings, ruling a kingdom the is hard work especially one that was left in such a critical state by the previous ruler and it was starting to take a toll on him and putting a strain in our relationship.

Outside he sat looking over the Pridelands without noticing me "Simba, are you okay?" I asked approaching him, he kept silent and looking away from me but I could see how drained he looked "you haven't been sleeping much and-"

"That doesn't concern you!" he snapped rather loudly and startling me, he closed his eyes and sighed before apologizing

"It's okay…" I said quietly "why don't we go back to sleep? You have long day ahead of you"

"My father would know what to do to fix all this But I don't Nala …" he said gesturing towards the destroyed lands. I could tell he felt lost, confused and frustrated and he tried not to let it show and put on a confident façade but at times like this I could feel his vulnerability "I'll never be the king my father was, I should've stayed in the jungle"

"Don't say that, everybody believes in you as a king…you just haven't done much yet" I told him trying to nuzzle him

"I know that" he scoffed moving away

"Then stop mopping and DO something!" I say letting my temper get the best of me.

"I can't! He snaps again

"You haven even tried!" I insist

"What can I do? I've been working night and day to fix it but this place is still a dump, it's not even worth it!" he raises his voice and with that I'm done there's a limit to my patience he should know that by now I'm done arguing with him.

"Then leave! Nobody is forcing you to stay here" I said with hot tears falling from my eyes as I go back to the den and placing my head of my paws in a vain attempt stop the sudden dizziness I was feeling.

The next morning I left without any of my pride sisters noticing and headed to Rafiki's, last night dizzy spell was now becoming a recurrent event so I decided to go see the healer and hoped he would say it was just indigestion or something but after he examined me Rafiki confirmed my suspicion "you are pregnant" he announced and I was overcome with emotions as thought of Simba and the night we shared in the jungle and how we just got carried away then and last night when we said those hurtful things, I didn't want him to leave especially now that I need him the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Simba's point of view**

After Nala went back in to the den last night I decided to go out for a walk but it did little to improve my mood, I only half listened as Zazu gave me the morning report "so perhaps you should tend to this situation before patrolling the borders..." he said

"Huh?" I asked

"The fallen tree near the baobab grove sire" he sighed

"What about it?" I raised an eyebrow

"It's blocking the water stream and as you know the refilling the waterhole is crucial for the vegetation regrowth that will feed herds once they return to-" the hornbill explained

"I know, I know I'll go check it out" I said heading towards there, passing through trees I came across the largest one also known as Rafiki's home there I saw Nala but pretended like I haven't and just kept walking ahead towards the fallen tree.  
"Simba…" Nala called from behind as I examined the scene

"Yes?" I asked dryly

"Can I talk to you?" she said barely above a whisper

"Not right now, I'm a little busy" I said trying to push the tree but it wouldn't move

"I can see that …" she said as I kept circling the tree trying to find a better angle "but this is very important"

"Nala please, I'm trying to work here" I said giving her a stern look, to be honest I didn't wanted to hear whatever she wanted to say right now I just wanted to move this stupid tree.

"Okay…I- I'll wait" she stuttered sitting down

"Thanks" I grunted this time trying to pull the tree

"Simba that's not going to work" she said approaching me and I rolled my eyes of course miss know-it-all won't let me do this alone "Here let me show you"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were an expert in all the matters of the Pridelands" I said sardonically

She pushed a rock next to the fallen tree and grabbed a long stick creating a leaver "then you just apply force here-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it" I say irritated

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked putting her paw on the leaver

"Don't you have lionesses to boss around?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her  
"I'm just trying to help..." she frowned  
"well I don't need you telling me what to do and how to do it, we're not married Nala, you're not the queen and you don't know everything, so just cut it out!" I said suddenly furious and I could see anger building up in her teal eyes.  
"It's not my fault you don't know how to do anything!" she yelled back

"You're the one that begged me to come back here!" I barked "You even mated with me thinking it would convince me"

"I did that because I love you" she said taking a step back with a shocked look on her face "And I thought you loved me…"

"Whatever, look I just need to be alone right now-" I said turning to her direction only to see that she was gone, I growled and clawed the tree trunk next to me I was pissed off at myself for saying the things I said but she just knows how to get on my nerves when I'm stressed out. As if I didn't had enough problems to deal with I just made things with Nala even worst.

After moving the tree I headed back to pride rock and on my way there I bumped into my mother "hello son" she said with a smile

"Hello mother" I said dryly

"What's got you in such a foul mood my darling?" my mother asked

"Nothing mother, I'm fine" I said and she scoffed rising an eyebrow at me "Nala and I have been fighting a lot lately…." I sigh

"Yes, I've noticed" she nodded her head "why do you think that is?"

"Cause she's stubborn and pushy beyond belief" I scoff "When did Nala turned like this?"

"She's changed since you were cubs..." my mother said with a faint smile on her face

"She's changed a lot! Too much if you ask me. She's just so-so...ugh!" I said getting irritated

"You've changed a lot too" she said remaining calm

"I know I did but it's because I've been through a lot" I sigh remembering everything I went through after my father passed away

"And so has Nala" my mother pacing her paw on mine "didn't she tell you everything that happened to her during Scar's reign?"

"No" I replied, she never did and I'm ashamed to say that I never thought about asking

"Shortly after he took over Scar wanted heirs so he forced Sarafina to mate with him and wouldn't allow her to leave the den to keep her away from us all including Nala" she told me and I sighed

"But she was still alive and she had you and the other lionesses" I said

"Sarafina died during birth to a stillborn" my mother said morbidly "and when Nala was still a cub but she had to start coming with us on the hunts because there weren't many fit hunters left and when she grew she filled in for her mother during the hunts. She knew that the pride needed her ever since she was a teen she's been the one that kept what was left of the kingdom together"

"If she loved her pride so much then why did she left?" I asked bitterly

"She didn't left Simba, Scar vanished her" was my mother's answer

"What? She never told me this, Why did he vanish her?"

"Scar tried to rape her but she fought back and clawed right across the face" she said looking away "after that he had his hyenas chase her out of the Pridelands. We thought she was dead… but the she came back with you"

"I'm the biggest jerk ever" I sighed "I have to apologize"

"Why? What did you do?" my mother asked as I got on my feet

"I'll tell you later, I have to find Nala!" I said as I dashed off to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Nala's point of view**

I felt nauseous again and had to exit the den to hurl after I emptied a the content of my stomach I headed to the waterhole to have a drink the dark clouds above me matched my mood perfectly, as I walked I felt wobbly and a dizzy spell come over me causing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. That's when Simba ran towards me "Are you okay?" he asked trying to help me get up, feeling him touching me after the way he treated me simply made my blood boil.

"I left you alone when you asked me to, now it's your turn!" I snapped swatting his paw away

"Nala you're sick" he said as a lightning flashed across the sky

"I'm not sick, now go away" I growled "Leave me alone!"

"Please just let me take you to get to Rafiki's" he pleaded "there's something wrong"

"I already know what's wrong!" I yelled with tears filling my eyes

"What is it?" Simba asked alarmed by my reaction

"I'm pregnant" I cried as water began pouring from the sky

"What?" he asked sitting down with his eyes wide

"I'm pregnant!" I said louder not minding the rainfall

"Pregnant" He echoed

"Yes and you're the father" I answered looking up at him

"Are you sure?" he asked with his brows furrowed

"How dare you ask me that question? Of course you're the father! You're the only male I've ever been with and-" I said feeling the anger I felt when Scar tried to force himself into me.

"No, Nala that's not what I mean I swear!" he said shaking his head and I took in a deep breath "I meant if you're sure you're pregnant"

"Yes I'm sure" I replied looking down at the muddy ground

"I've never been with anyone else either… and it was just that one time, I didn't know it could happen that fast, how far along are you?" Simba spoke quietly  
"Apparently it can and it's been a month since that night in the jungle, so you do the math" I sighed and after a few moments of silence he spoke  
"Nala I'm sorry –this is wonderful news!" he said with a smile "it really is, I just wasn't expecting it"  
"No, it's not…" I shook my head

"We can get married right away, we're already betrothed and-" he said and tried to nuzzle me

"No! I don't want to marry you just because we're betrothed or because of this, I wanted you to marry me because you loved me but you don't Simba and I see that now" I said hoping my voice wouldn't crack

"I do love you Nala" he said a sincere look on his face "just give me a chance to prove it to you. If not for me then for our cub, please?" I thought about it for a moment as the rain kept falling on us soaking our coats, what other option do I have other than to believe him when he tells me he loves me? I love him and despite the things he said I'm willing to give this a chance, for the sake of our cub. I nodded my head and relieve came to his eyes, he pulled me in for a hug "I love you" whispered before placing his paw on my belly and saying "and our cub too"

Once we were back at pride rock Simba and I told his mother about my pregnancy and she was thrilled but urged us to not go against tradition and get married before the cub was born and so we did that very night we stood in before Rafiki and the rest of the pride exchanging bows in a very small and private ceremony where I was also crowned as queen.

Ever since Zazu told us we were betrothed I dreamed of the royal wedding Simba and I would have but this was rushed and sudden and not like I pictured it when I was a cub be but then again nothing in my life has been like I pictured it in my childhood.

 **Simba's point of view**

Weeks passed and the constant rains gave growing vegetation a boost enough to for me to convince Amanifu the leader of the elephants to have their kind return to the Pridelands, once they returned all the other animals followed and the circle of life was starting to come back into balance "what are we going to name it?" I asked Nala rubbing her expanding belly, the moments we get to spend together are rare now but I hope everything will be in place before our cub is born.

"I like Kiara for a girl" she said and I smiled, the name had a nice ring to it.

"I like it" I say "and if it's a boy?"

"Kopa" She smiled and I thought about it for a moment

"How about… Kion" I said and she shook her head not loving the name "you already picked a name, let me pick one" I protested

"Fine, if we have a boy we will name him Kion" she rolled her eyes

"You promise?" I ask

"I Promise" she smiled before looking around from the height of pride rock "Things are looking great"

"Yes, but there are still some things left to do" I say

"Maybe you could do them tomorrow?" She asks with pleading eyes "I would like to spend some time with you today"

"Well…" I started going mentally through all the things I had to do and the things I've already done "I think that could be arranged" I said leaning in to nuzzle her when Zazu interrupted

"Sire hyenas in the Pridelands!" the bird alerted, Nala tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes as she me it was okay and to go ahead, I was sure it was only one of the few hyenas that survived the fire roaming the borders but as king it would be irresponsible to ignore it I needed to keep the pridelands safe for my cub.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

 _hey ya'll thanks for the follows, favs and reviews!_

 _the song Nala sings to Kiara is a lullaby called "baby mine" I also incorporated lyrics of "if I could" by Celine Dion **.** **  
**_

 _ **-az**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Nala's point of view**

My pregnancy had come to full term so the cub could be born at any moment now, the idea of facing labor terrified me but Simba promised I would be there with me when the moment came and I hope he will and I know he can't just sit and wait around for me to go into labor but I need to know he's there for me. As I saw Simba leaving this morning my sadness turned into anger, he had promised he would spend time with me today and he obviously forgot despite the fact I reminded him many times, I know he has things to do and but I'm starting to get frustrated with his lack of attention and interest "how are you today dear?" Sarabi asked as she walked out of the den

"I'm… fine" I say giving her a small smile "how are you?"

"I'm alright… I thought you and Simba would be spending time together today" she says and I turn away embarrassed, the last thing I wanted was to talk to my mother-in-law about my marital problems

"No…um I decided to go with the hunting party today, are the girls ready?" I ask changing the subject and rubbing my belly as I felt a slight discomfort

"They are dear, but you're not" she says looking down at my paw

"I'm fine, Sarabi" I insist

"Alright… I'll go gather the girls" she sighed going into the den. as I walked down the path to go to the waterhole I suddenly felt my abdominal muscles contracting I stopped and winced in pain

"Sarabi…"I tried calling her but the tightness I was feeling wouldn't let me, after a few minutes one of my pride sisters spotted me and called for help

"get.. Simba..." I breathed out as they laid me down inside the den. as much as I wanted Simba here with me right now the cub was coming and it couldn't wait.

 **Simba's point of view**

Seems like every day there's a new situation that requires my attention in the kingdom, I came home late at night exhausted and ready to go to sleep, when I entered the den the lionesses were crowded around the platform "what's going on?" I asked and they turned to me and smiled before leaving just me an exhausted looking Nala in the den, she was cradling something in her front paws "is that…" I blinked in disbelief

"it's our daughter" Nala said nuzzling her, I laid down next her and she carefully placed the newborn cub in my paws

"Kiara…" I breathed out overwhelmed holding my daughter for the first time; this little creature was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen her pelt is of a more golden tone, like that mine but it was tempered by the creamy hues of Nala and her eyes were red just like mine, I suddenly felt a pang of guilt looking and nuzzled her softly before turning to Nala "I missed her birth…"

"I sent someone to get you but they couldn't find you" she said keeping her glance on our daughter

"I had to go into the outlands, I'm so-"

"It doesn't matter" she said dryly but then she smiled down at Kiara who was meowing at her "what's important is that she's here now" she said before taking the cub from my arms and placing it to her side to feed and with that she closed her eyes and went to sleep, I sighed before doing the same. I knew Nala wasn't going to forgive me that easily and I was right because a few weeks, when I was leaving I saw Nala standing by the entrance of the den giving me a disappointed look, I didn't had the time or the energy to deal with her passive aggressive anger right now so I sighed and fought the urge to roll my eyes "whatever I did, I'm sorry" I said tiredly

"Don't say you're sorry if you don't know what you're apologizing for" she said irritated

"I have other things to do, so instead of sitting there giving me nasty looks hoping I will guess what's wrong, tell me so I can fix it" I say tiredly walking towards her

"Nothing, just go" she looks away frowning

"I'm not going until you tell me" I say stubbornly and she rolls her eyes

"You said you would watch over Kiara while I went hunting" she says annoyed and I sigh

"I know but I just can't today" I close my eyes fighting back my anger

"You barely spend time with her; you're her father Simba -" I cut her off before she continues lecturing me

"But I'm also the king Nala!" I growled loudly "you told me to stop mopping and do something; I'm making the Pridelands a better place for our daughter! What else do you want from me?" she remains silent and she looks like she's about to cry and I immediately regret my outburst "I'm sorry…" I sigh trying to nuzzle her but she pushed me away

"You think apologizing will fix everything, don't you?" she growls lowly narrowing her eyes at me before going back into the den.

"What else am I supposed to do? Nothing I do makes you happy anymore…" I whisper defeated before leaving.

 **Nala's point of view**

"Meow!" startled by her father's outburst Kiara cried from the platform as I walked into the empty den with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh its okay baby …" I said wiping my tears and cradling my daughter in my paws "mommy's here" she sniffled nuzzling me "Baby mine, don't you cry" I began singing softly to her "Baby mine, dry your eyes" I sang nuzzling her "Rest your head close to my heart" I continued as she crawled closer to my chest "Never to part, baby of mine…" I finished singing as she calmed down batting her long lashes a couple of times and looking up at me with her beautiful scarlet eyes and smile. Each day I feel so blessed to be looking at her I feel at peace when I and see her smile , I want to her life to be filled with happiness and peace she brings to me and though she's still much too young to understand what's going on around her, I want to shield her from the fights and arguments, from all the pain and sadness I had to go through in my life "My little pricess…" I smiled at her "If I could I'd protect you from the sadness in your eyes, I would teach you all the things I've never learned and try to shield your innocence from time"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Nala's point of view**

Since she's almost two months old today I decided Kiara outside of the den for the first time; the little one enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her fur as hummed her favorite lullaby "you love being out here, huh?" I asked nuzzling her tummy

"Ma-ma!" she giggled and I gave Sarabi a shocked smiled

"Her first words!" she beamed

"What a smart little princess" I cooed at her and she giggled again "let's celebrate with a bath" I chuckle

"Ma-ma!" My daughter repeated this time louder while nuzzling me

"Yes, mama" I licked the top of her head "mama loves you!"

"She is such a good cub" Sarabi said smiling down at her granddaughter who was receiving her bath happily "her father was not easy to deal with when he was a cub"

"He's still not easy to deal with" I muttered bitterly and my mother-in-law sighed, things between Simba and had gotten worst to the point where almost every conversation turns into an argument so we usually end up ignoring one another, I think about the future often how will this affect Kiara and seeing their parents trapped in a torn apart marriage, it worries me.

"I know two are going through difficult times but -" she started defending her son when he interrupted

"Nala, What is Kiara doing out here?" he demanded towering over me

"I'm giving her a bath" I answer simply and I kept my gaze on my daughter

"She's too young to be outside the den" he said sternly and I rolled my eyes

"I asked your mother and she said it was alright" I informed him and he frowned

"You shouldn't ask her, you should ask me" he said and I tried to fight back my anger

"And why should I do that?" I hissed "you're mother has experience with cubs, you're never even around her!"

"ma-ma" Kiara cried a bit frightened and I comforted her

"Mother, please take Kiara inside" Simba said in a commanding voice narrowing his eyes at me as Sarabi picked up Kiara by the scruff, I growled lowly at him he has gone too far "Nala and I need to talk…"

"No! There's nothing to talk about" I snarled furious getting up and Sarabi froze midway to the den "I'm done with you!"

"Nala-" he rolled his eyes walking towards me, we've gone down this path before and I'm ashamed to admit that as a way of dealing with the conflicting emotions and in the heat of the moment we might have end up mating a couple of times, it always started the same way I would tell him I'm done with him and he would give me a cocky smile or an apologetic look and slowly convince me to forgive him and make up and though pleasurable it wasn't the sweet expression of love we used to share it was simply a way of releasing the pent up aggression but I'm not having it anymore this time I'm really done.

"I'm serious Simba" I told him backing away

"Nala, come on…" he said giving me his signature smile and getting closer to me

"No!" I yelled pushing him away "I don't want a relationship like this, I don't want to live like this anymore always yelling and fighting!" I said with my eyes burning with tears

"What do you want to do about it?" he sighed

"I'm leaving you" was the first thing that came out of my mouth

"And where will you go?" he scoffed "you've lived in the Pridelands your whole life"

"I don't know" I admitted "but I'm taking Kiara and you will never see us again" I spat pushing past him to go to the den

"You are not taking her with you" he said in a low menacing voice as he jumped before me baring his teeth standing between me and Sarabi, I took a step back terrified by his reaction "if you want to be stupid and leave you can but you will not take my daughter with you"

"She's my daughter too" I say narrowing my eyes at him when I find my courage again when Kiara began crying.

"Kiara will not live out there to live in misery with you; here I can give her the life she deserves" he says and my heart breaks when I realize he's probably right nothing I find out there will be as good as the Pridelands and without me here she won't have to grow up watching me and Simba fighting all the time. I want the best for her and if that means not having me in her life then so be it, blinking away the tears I nod my head slowly.

"Can I at least say goodbye to her?" I gulped and Simba gave me a shocked look but nodded anyways, I walked past him and Sarabi handed me my crying daughter.

"Baby mine don't you cry, Baby mine dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart, never to part baby of mine" I sobbed holding my little girl close to me until she calmed down "please take care of her" I choked out

"May the kings be with you dear" the former queen said with tears in her eyes "you were the daughter I never had"

"Thank you Sarabi, for everything I hugged Sarabi before giving Kiara back to her I know she will take good care of Kiara just like she did with me when my mother died. I glanced at Simba he was stung but silenced he seemed confused and hurt and he opened his mouth to speak but ultimately chose remain quiet as I walked away.

once I was by the borders I hesitated and stopped before looking over my shoulder to see Simba standing at the tip of Pride Rock's promontory staring at me, secretly I hoped he would come after me or stop me but when he didn't I took a step forward and left the Pridelands with a shattered heart hearing Simba roaring behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 _re-posting cause I posted the wrong document acidentally, that's what not sleeping does to you..._

 **-az**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Simba's point of view**

I didn't think she would actually dare to leave; I was angry and hurt all at the same time but it was easier for me to show my anger. I roared loudly clawing the ground bellow me as I saw Nala crossing the border "Simba!" my mother called as my daughter cried.

"Not now Mother!" I said passing back and forth angrily

"You need to calm down..." my mother said

"My wife just left me! I think I have a right be angry" I snapped

"And she left you because you're angry all the time" she said matter-of-factly "she gave you many chances and opportunities to get it together but everyone's patience has a limit"

"I don't need to hear this right now!" I raised my voice "you're my mother, why are you siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with anyone I'm simply stating facts and the fact is you need to learn to control that horrible temper of yours" she narrowed her eyes at me but keeping calm "especially around your daughter" I looked down to see Kiara's eyes filled with fear. I had scared my daughter, she saw me as a frightening monster instead of seeing me as a protective and comforting figure.

"Kiara…" I murmured

"You're all she has now" my mother says setting the small cub in front of me and leaving the two of us alone

"ma-ma!" she cried a she tried to crawl looking around for her mother, I sighed and picked her up by the scruff taking her back to the den, I tried to calm her down but she kept crying loudly I felt the lionesses glaring at me while covering the ears of their sleeping cubs

"Sorry..." I muttered

"Simba, she must be hungry" Kula suggested and Tama elbowed her. The two females were Nala's closest friends and while Kula and I never had a problem with each other, Tama never really liked me not even when we were cubs and now I'm completely sure she hates me.

"What am I supposed to feed her?" I ask frustrated and Tama rolled her amber eyes

"You should've thought of that before taking her away from her mother" the hair tuff lioness sassed going back to bathing her cub

"I don't need you attitude right now Tama" I snap at her "what I need is someone to feed my daughter"

"Then go find her MOTHER and apologize to her, if for some crazy reason she still loves you she will forgive you" she snapped back and I growled lowly at her

"I'll feed her" Kula sighed taking Kiara and placing her next to her own cub

"Thank you..." I say thankful to hear that my daughter stopped crying

"you're welcome, but I do think you should find Nala and apologize to her..." the brown lioness said looking concerned

"I can't do that" I murmured as I left the den.

 **Nala's point of view**

I stood at the edge of the desert wondering if I would dare to cross it again, sure I wasn't dangerously weak and starved as I was the last time but I still wondered if I was strong enough to make it to the jungle oasis paradise that was on the other side of the burning sand hell because of how drained I felt, going back to the place where Simba and I reunited and where we shared one of our most romantic moments is the last thing I want but at the same time I don't have another choice it was the best place for me to go to there was water, food and shelter. Right now I couldn't even think about joining a new pride, I just wanted and needed to be alone and with Timon and Pumbaa living in the Pridelands that wouldn't be a problem in the jungle another reason for me to go there is that it is far enough to prevent me from turning back and going back to beg Simba to take me back.

Each step on the burning sand felt like torture my back ached and my head was pounding but I finally made it to my destination late at night, I dropped on the soft floor of the jungle too exhausted to seek shelter. I glanced up at the sky to see the stars shinning above me and began sobbing uncontrollably, what would the great kings of the past think of me? I was handpicked by Mufasa to be his son's bride, my parents were honored and proud of me but now they must be ashamed and disappointed they tried to raise me the best they could so one day I would become a queen they could all be proud of but now I'm nothing but a huge failure, I lost my pride, my lands, my husband and my daughter and now she will have to grow up apart from me.

 **Simba's point of view**

I left the den in the middle of the night unable to sleep I took Kiara in case she woke up and laying on the promontory I looked up at the stars and felt immensely ashamed of the situation I had gotten myself into. What would the great kings of the past think of me? I had ruined everything with my horrible temper and my insecurities, a king should be wise enough to recognize when he's wrong. I don't blame Nala for leaving and I'm a failure as king, husband and father and I've been blaming Nala for everything but the truth is she has been nothing but supportive and patient with me, even as cubs she was there for me. No wonder my father betrothed us he knew I would need someone like her in my life, she helped me get my throne back and rebuild my kingdom and gave me a beautiful daughter that will now have to grow up without her mother. Tears escaped my eyes as I watched my small daughter call for her in her sleep, she sniffled and groaned and I nuzzled her gently, if I couldn't be better lion for her mother I will be for her "We'll be alright Kiara, daddy is here with you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Nala's point of view**

I'm used to waking up in a den next to my mate and my daughter sleeping in my paws but this morning I woke up with the sun hitting my face and lying on a soft surface, I looked around disoriented for a second seeing the jungle around me I and sighed sadly remembering my current situation. Later I tried to make my way to the water stream with my wobbly legs almost giving up from under me, I grunted as splitting headache suddenly hit me and I thought drinking some water might relive it but as soon as it went down my throat my stomach churned and I threw up. I lay back on the ground and decided I was feeling too sick to do anything so I just rested and for the next couple of weeks my routine has been the same as that day. There was plenty of prey for me to hunt here but I just can't find my strength to do it and when I did it was almost impossible for me to eat without feeling sick, it's been a few days since I last ate but instead of shrinking my waist expanded as I rubbed it something clicked in my head and in that moment I realized that this sudden sickness I was feeling had to be morning sickness.

I stared at my reflection in the water and closed my eyes feeling new tears approaching because seeing how rounded my rounded stomach looked confirmed that I had to be least a month pregnant "what am I going to do now?" I asked myself out loud, I was overwhelmed and scared. Surviving out here alone was going to be hard enough; being pregnant and but a cub would complicate things even more "I can't go back to the Pridelands" I sighed, but can I raise a cub on my own? "it's not like Simba helped me with my first pregnancy or Kiara" I said bitterly "at least now I know what to expect, I can do this" I nodded my head sitting down and placed a paw on my belly having made my decision.

 **Simba's point of view**

"The little princess is doing just fine" Rafiki said holding Kiara in his arms

"Is she? I think she looks thinner, maybe she's not eating enough-" I said worried

"She's growing up and she's losing her baby fat" he said tickling her tummy making her giggle "she'll be 3 months in a couple of weeks after all"

"Sorry for bothering you so much Rafiki" lowered my head ashamed, truth is I didn't knew anything about cubs let alone raising one, the lionesses and my mother have been helping me this past month but I don't want my daughter to be raised by them, I want to be involved and be a good father but I don't think I'm doing such a great job.

"It's okay, it's normal to be worried for you daughter" he said patting my back

"Nala was the one that knew about this stuff" I sighed looking down at Kiara "she was a great mother… she knew exactly what to do when Kiara was born and-" Rafiki smiled and I cleared my throat "anyways thanks again Rafiki"

"You're welcome…. now tell me are going to find Nala or am I going to have to knock some sense back into you?" He asked handing me back my cub

"You can hit me with that as many times as you like I'm not going to change my mind" I said shaking my head

"You're not going to change your heart either, she was your upendi…" the old baboon said as if I needed to be reminded of that, I loved and missed Nala but she made her decision and I hope that wherever she is she's happier than she was here with me...

"Kiara is my only upendi now" I said and he sighed rubbing his face

"And what are going to tell her when she starts asking you about her mother?" he asked

"That's one of the many things I'm still trying to figure out" I answered before picking her up by the scruff and heading back home. I sat my daughter on the ground and she looked up at me turning her head to the side "daddy is trying Kiara, I swear" I sighed

"Da-ddy" Kiara repeated batting her long lashes at me

"Yes! I'm your daddy" I licked her head over joyed to her say the word for the first time and she giggles

"Daddy!" She says pouncing on my paw and stumbling, I laughed catching her before she fell

"Careful there princess" I tell her with a smile and she smiles nuzzling my paw.

 **Nala's point of view**

Two months later inside the small cave hidden in the middle of the jungle I now called home, I held my newborn son in my arms and I started having second thoughts about my decision. My son opened his orange-brown eyes and began meowing at me, I wiped away my tears bringing him closer to me and humming to him like I did with Kiara, I wanted more than anything in this world to have my two cubs together … but what I did was unforgivable, I felt guilty for leaving and keeping this beautiful cub a secret from Simba... the one I still loved and I missed, I wished I was with him right now, have him hold me and tell me everything will be alright as I present our cub to him but I know that if I went back with our son he would want nothing to do with me and shun me away and taking the cub away from me and now my son and my memories is all I have left from my old life "Mommy is here with you…" I whispered to him nuzzling his pale yellow fur and despite it all I decided to keep the promise I made to Simba "…my little Kion"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Simba's point of view**

The nightmare began as it always did, I stood in the middle of the elephant graveyard yet again and from the darkness a figure emerged in the distance but this time it wasn't Scar, the light fur and the slender athletic body was a dead giveaway "Nala?" I call and I see that she's holding a newborn cub and that she's crying when she glances at me she then starts running away from me, I follow after her but she keeps going until she reaches a cliff jumping inside it as the green mist began forming around me but I can still hear Nala and the cub crying "Nala!" I called one last time before; I woke up and desperately looked around for my six months old daughter "Kiara?" I called and began to panic when I didn't saw her lying next to me "Kiara?" I called again as I stood up from my spot  
"roar!" I gasped as I felt her pouncing on my back roaring as best as she could  
"I sure scared you, daddy!" she giggled  
"You sure did!" I said smiling down at her

"Daddy?" she then asks turning her head to the side

"Yes princess?" I nuzzle her

"Who's Nala?" she asks and my eyes widen, I was shocked to hear that name coming out of her mouth I've never told Kiara about her mother and I asked everyone else to keep quiet until I figure out a way to tell Kiara about her, but maybe someone accidentally mentioned her

"Where did you hear that name?" I raise an eyebrow at her

"From you" she answered simply "you were calling it just now"

"Oh…was I?" I ask trying to play it cool as I lick the top of her head

"yes daddy and it's not the first time you do" she raised her eyebrows at me "sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and you're mumbling that name, so… who is it?" she inquired and I sighed sadly looking away from her, despite how much I try to fight it I can't let go of Nala, she haunts my subconscious mind by constantly appearing in my dreams.

My daughter nuzzles my paw and looks up at me with a concerned look on her face and sigh before I begin "well princess…"  
"Your majesty, are you in there?" Zazu called from the outside and while for once I was glad for his interruption she was annoyed

"Yes Zazu" I answer and the hornbill flies in landing in front of me

"Good morning sire!" he bows and turns to Kiara with a cheerful smile "and good morning princess"

"Hi Zazu" she greets him and began pouncing around the den

"Do you have the morning report?" I ask keeping an eye on Kiara in case she fell

"Yes sire but a new herd of giraffes requested to meet with you right away" he said moving away from her as Kiara swats at him with her tiny paw

"Princess, can you please go find your grandmother?" I tell her nudging her softly with my nose

"She already left with the hunting party. You told her you would watch me today, remember?" she tells me refusing to move and giving me a determined look "and you still have to answer my question..."

"Zazu… tell them that I can't meet with them at the moment" I tell him rubbing my face with my paw as my daughter smiles, everyone was out hunting and they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours.

"But sire its urgent" he insists "they've travel a long distance and we cannot risk them leaving and as you know they are a very important part of the circle of life and-"

"Yes Zazu, I know" I sigh "but I can't leave Kiara alone"

"We could… bring the princess along" He suggests and I glare at him

"Yeah!" Kiara cheered "can I go daddy? Please?" she said giving me her best smile

"Alright…" I sighed and picked her up following Zazu out the den

"Daddy I can walk there I'm not a baby anymore!" she squirmed and protested all the way to the acacia grove

"wait for me right here" I tell her setting her down on the ground "I don't want you running off like you did last time"

"I won't if you answer my question" she grinned

"Not now Kiara" I tell my daughter with a serious tone and pouts looking away "Zazu keep an eye on her while I talk to the giraffes"

"But sire-" he protests before up Kiara suddenly perks up and turns to him with an evil look on her angelic face

"I won't take long" I roll my eyes as he struggles to get away from her, k would Kiara actually behave this time? Probably not since she's just like me when I was her age and should I trust Zazu with hyperactive rambunctious daughter? Probably not since he couldn't keep up with me when I was a cub but right now I don't have a choice.

 **Kiara's point of view**

I played with Zazu for a little while but I soon became bored and he flew up to a tree to talk to some other birds, he was so immersed on the conversation he didn't noticed me chasing after a pretty blue butterfly, I came close to catching it many times but it always managed to escape oh but I'll show this butterfly what a mighty hunter I am. I watched it landing on a small boulder and stayed low to the ground as I approached it careful not to make a sound and when I was close enough I pounced but I missed the rock and instead I went crashing into someone "hey! Watch it kid" an annoyed voice said to me as I rubbed my head

"Sorry…" I said looking up to see a lioness I've never seen before, she had light tawny fur and dark brown eyes and she was quite beautiful eyes but she didn't seem very friendly.

"What are you looking at?" She scowled

"Who are you?" I asked turning my head to the side

"That's none of your business" she scoffed walking away

"It actually is, you're obviously not from around here and you can't just walk into the Pridelands without permission-" I got up and followed her and she groaned

"I know that" she rolled her eyes before turning around and picking up her pace "now will you please stop pestering me?"

"I will if you tell me your name and what you're doing here…" I offered and she scoffed

"Just leave me alone you annoying little brat!" she sneered lowly getting in my face

I narrowed my eyes at her and took in a deep breath before yelling as loud as I could "Daddy!" I smirked at her and she gave me a confused look before my daddy's loud roar could be heard, he ran towards us and halted staring at the lionesses back for a moment with wide eyes before she turned away from me to look at my father, he shook his head and quickly jumped in front of me baring his teeth at her and growling loudly.

"Are you okay princess?" he asked and I nodded my head keeping my eyes on the frightened lioness "get away from her" she told her sternly

"t-this is all just a misunderstanding, I-I mean no harm to the princess…" the lioness took a step back before nervously smiling at him

"Who are you and how dare you walk in to my kingdom uninvited?" my daddy asked her

"My name is Bandia your majesty" she bowed her head "I have traveled for a long time looking for a new home and I humbly request to join your pride, I have nowhere else to go…" dad looked down at me and I wrinkled my nose shaking my head at him "please your majesty, I'm an excellent huntress and I promise to be your most faithful subject…" she continued getting closer to him and batting her lashes at him, he raised an eyebrow and moved away from her clearing his throat

"You're on trial" he said before picking me up

"Thank you so much your majesty" the lioness smiled and I rolled my eyes, a few seconds ago she was the rudest and grumpiest lioness I've ever met, why was she so nice all of a sudden?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Nala's point of view**

my two months old son finally fell asleep after a long night of crying and I decided I should go on a quick hunt ,anything will do right now I haven't been this hungry since Scar's reign the energy and nutrients from the little food I get goes to producing milk for Kion, he's my priority right now he's a strong and healthy cub and quite large for his age but if I want him to stay that way I need better preys which is hard to do without a pride but I have to at least try for me and my son's sake, I licked the top of his head and hid him as best as I could in our small cave before venturing outside in search for food.  
For once fortune was on my side I was able to hunt a decent size meal for myself and hurried home to my cub but when I entered the cave he wasn't there, I dropped the prey and frantically looked around for him "Kion!" I called multiple times him hoping he would meow back at me but "Kion!" I gasped when I saw my son dangerously close to the water stream, I ran and picked him up by the scruff before putting as much distance as possible between us and the water  
"ma-ma" he giggled and reached towards the river  
"you really laugh in the face of danger, don't you?" I say shaking my head at him and he grins "just like your dad…" I sigh as my heart keeps pounding hard in my chest, I was surprised because he's such a young cub but was able to make his way here and was fearless when it came to the world, I will have to keep an eye on this little daredevil at all times from now on "let's get you home baby, you can swim some other time"

We went back to the cave and I immediately growl when I smell an unfamiliar scent in the air "who's there?" I ask setting Kion behind me preparing to fight, I hear someone growling back as they exit the cave a female leopard stood before me ready to fight despite her injuries and how weak she looked "what are you doing in my cave?" I demand

"I smelled food..." she growled back

"That's my food!" I glare at her "now get out!"  
"no!" the leopard tried to stand her ground and I roar at her  
"mommy I'm scared..." a leopard cub cries emerging from the cave to hide behind her mother "I thought you said we could eat"  
"it's okay, sweetie" she sighs comforting her daughter before turning to me with any sign of aggression now gone and replaced by defeat "we'll leave..."  
I watched as the mother as she struggled to pick up her thin daughter and began to limp away, the two of them looked like they were starving and it reminded me of me and my mother and how neither of us would have survived without Sarabi's kindness during the hard times. I turned my head to look back at my son and sighed, I may not have much but it's enough to share "wait!" I called and she turned to me "you can have some of my food" I dragged the meat towards her and she hesitated before approaching.

"Thank you… thank you so much" she said before she and her daughter devoured their share of the meat hungrily, I smiled at her as I nursed my son nearby "my daughter and I have been traveling through the desert for days before we stumbled upon this oasis… this food will give us strength to resume our traveling"

"Where are you two headed?" I asked turning my head to the side

"To a place called the Pridelands" she answered and I looked away

"Well you're on the right path only a day or two away from there" I said

"I'm so glad to hear that" she sighed relived and then she furrowed her brows "Forgive my intrusion… but don't lions usually live in prides? Why are you out here alone" she asked and I sighed

"Yes and I had a pride… and a mate" I told her before I looked down at Kion "but now it's just me and my cub"

"Then you two should come with us to live on the Pridelands" she offers "there's pride of lions there and I hear the new king welcomes most animals into his lands"

"I can't…my son is much too young to travel" I partially lied "besides there's enough food, water and shelter for us here"

"But the dry season is approaching and the middle of the desert is not the best place to be during that" the female tells me with a concerned look

"We'll be alright… but thanks for the offer" I tell her giving her a small smile, but on the inside her words filled me with concern. Dry season does make things more difficult, but honestly how bad can I get here at the Oasis? If it were that bad Simba wouldn't have survived here with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Thank you for the food" the small leopard cub smiled brightly at me after her mother and I said our goodbyes.

"No problem sweetheart" I sadly smiled as I watched her nuzzling my leg, my heart ached for she must have been around Kiara's age, I wonder how she looks like now she's six months old and what her personality is like, is she like me? Is she like Simba? Or perhaps just like it happened with her looks she turned out to be a perfect blend of the two of us, I can only imagine what my daughter is like and it breaks my heart. I watched as the mother and daughter walked out of my sight side by side, I dragged the meat back inside my cave and ate keeping an eye on Kion he crawled around, though I enjoyed my sons company it was refreshing to talk to the leopard, I missed having someone to talk to I remember when Simba and I would spend hours talking nothing in particular, making jokes and enjoying each other's company just like we did when we were cubs but after things went south I still had pride sisters there but now it's just me and Kion.

"Wanna go for a swim Kion?" I asked nuzzling him and he giggled, as much as I hated water and swimming its basic survival skill and I knew I was going to have to teach him eventually but for now I just took him a shallow puddle of water near the river and he splashed away and squealed delighted I laughed as I watched him happily, I couldn't wait for my little one to grow up so the day he learns how to talk I will start teaching him everything I know but for now listening to his baby talk and giggles will do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Kiara's point of view**

"And where do you think you're going princess?" my father asked as I followed him outside this morning

"I want to go with you" I smiled up at him and he sighed

"Kiara you cannot come with me" he told me and I frowned I wasn't going to accept no for an answer without a fight but we've had this same argument many times for the past couple of months and he's not changing his mind.

"But why?" I demanded

"Because you ran off on your own-" he said and I suppressed an eye roll, can you believe he grounded me this long for chasing after a butterfly?

"But that was two months ago! I won't do it again I promise" I pleaded looking up at me through batting my lashes at him but he shook his head no

"Den. Now." He said firmly and I groaned exasperated as I abided and watched as my father left without me yet again.

"Couldn't convince him, huh?" my grandma asked as she sat by my side

"No, but I'm not giving up, I'll try again tomorrow" I tell her confidently and she chuckles

"You remind me so much of your mother-" I whipped my head towards her and she closed her mouth realizing she had said too much

"Can you tell me about her?" I asked

"Kiara we shouldn't-" she shook her head

"Please grandma" I practically begged, my father would never answer any of my questions about my mother and every else would refuse to speak about her "I think I deserve to know at least something about my own mother" I said with tears building up in my eyes and she sighed pulling me close and nuzzling me

"All you need to know is that she loved you with all her heart and you were her greatest joy" she told me, her answer though comforting raised even more questions in my head but before I had a chance to ask, Kula and Tama approached us "I have to lead the hunt, will you be a good girl and stay inside the den with Tiifu and Zuri?" she asked and I nodded giving her a small smile

"Bye mom!" Tiifu nuzzled her mom

"Be good kid" Tama said nuzzling her back

"Bye mommy!" Zuri said as Kula licked the top of her head, I sat quietly watching the exchange when I felt my grandma nuzzling me

"Love you, sweetie" she said

"Love you too grandma" I smiled nuzzling her goodbye

"Wanna go play outside?" Zuri asked after the adults left

"Come on Kiara, it'll be fun" Tiifu said with a smile

"You girls go ahead" I said smiling back at her "I don't want to get in trouble with my dad" I said, they nodded understanding and ran outside the den chasing each other and laughing, truth is I don't feel like playing right now, so I just laid in the platform closing my eyes and humming to myself hoping I would dream about the mother I know so little about.

 **Kion's point of view**

"I'm heading out now" mom told me ready to go on her daily hunt told me "Remember you must-"

"-Stay inside the cave until you return…" I finished with a sigh, I'm not allowed to go outside the den when she's not around because it's too dangerous and I'm still not old enough to with her on hunting trips so every day I have to stay inside the den for hours until she come back, the last thing I want today is to stay inside a small cave with no one to play with but I will obey her like I always do

"Yes, baby" she sighs "We'll play outside once I come back, I promise" she pulls me close and licks the top of my head

"Okay mama" I smile nuzzling her

"I won't take long I promise" she smiles back at and my smile faded as I mumbled a sad "Bye…" she stops and turn back to me

"Kion…Would you like to go on your first hunting trip today?" she asked smiling

"Really?! Can I with you?" I beamed and she nodded "Let's go then!" I jumped on my feet and ran out of the cave.

"This is nice, isn't it?" she said as we walked through the jungle

"It is" I smiled looking around and up at her and without having to ask she answered

"I figured that if I bring you with me you'll behave just as well as you when you stay home alone" she said with a smile

"I will mom, I promise" I nodded "and I'll even help you hunt"

"Leave the hunting to me for now" she chuckled "you're only four months old, remember?" She said tickling me and I laughed.

After walking for hours without any luck at finding prey we went to have sip of water and while I drank I noticed our reflections "mom...why don't we look alike?" I asked

"Cause you look like your father" she answered and continued drinking

"Really?" I asked turning my head to one side "what color will my mane be?"

"Probably red like his…" she said looking away thoughtfully, I know her parents passed away and she doesn't like to talk about it and I wanted to ask her more questions since it was the first time she ever mentioned my father or anyone from her past but she quickly changed the subject "come Kion, we still have find food" she says and I followed after her "and I'm afraid it's getting harder by the day" I looked up at her and, though she tried to hide it with a smile I could tell that her eyes were filled concerned and for the first time I noticed how tired my mother looked, I may not have a dad but I'm lucky to her as a mom and one day when I grow up I want to take care of her like she takes care of me.

 **Simba's point of view**

I went back to home and saw my daughter curled up in a ball inside the den it wasn't like her to sleep during the day and I saw her friends playing outside, she lifted her head as I approached her but she looked away from me "you okay princess?" I asked her, she was silent for a moment but then she turned to look at me, her eyes were red and watery and I grew concerned "Kiara, what's wrong?" I ask nuzzling her and sniffled

"Daddy… I want to know what happened to my-"she began

"Be careful Tama!" Kula called frantic

"Kula we have to hurry!" Tama snapped at her, I whipped my head around and saw them carrying my mother on their backs

"mother" I breathed out before making my way towards them "what happened?" as they sat her down on the ground I could see the bloodstains on her fur

"A buffalo attacked her during the hunt…" I heard Kula saying as I watched my mother's chest the rising and falling slowly

"Grandma!" Kiara cried making her way towards her

"Rafiki is on his way here" Tama's voice cracked, I turned to the two lionesses and noticed that the two of them were covered on my mother's blood and my stomach dropped

"She's lost a lot of blood..." I say patting my daughter's back, I laid my head next to my mother holding my weeping daughter in my arms as I heard my mother take her last breath, for a moment I felt like a cub again it brought me back to my father's death but I couldn't allow myself to break down and cry, I had to be strong for my daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Simba's point of view**

"Where are you going?" Kiara asked me when I was on my way out

"To patrol the borders" I answered "and no, you can't come with me"

"I don't want go on patrol with you" she said "I want you to take me on a hunting lesson like you promised"

"I already took you yesterday" I told her

"I need to practice every day if I want to be ready for my first solo hunt" she protested

"I know Kiara and I'm sorry but-"

"No you're not…" she said sounded angry and hurt as she asked this "you don't care about anything else but being the king"

"I don't have time for this right now" I sighed

"And when do you ever?" she scoffed narrowing her eyes at me the same way Nala did when we argued and you know what; it's all coming back to me. Of course! Everything from the way she talks and argues to how stubborn she can get, she's just like her! She thinks she's right about everything and she's always working on me with those long lashes...Well, I actually like that, it's really cute. But it doesn't matter, because it's just like her!

"What do you want from me?" I groaned frustrated and she frowned "I can't stop being the king" and she rolled her scarlet eyes and turned away

"Forget it" she mumbled walking away

"Don't turn your back on me, little lady" I tell her and she halts breathing heavily

"Tell me what you want!" I insist and turn to look at me with tearful eyes

"My mom!" she cried before running off.

I sighed as I rubbed my face with my paw angry at myself for upsetting my daughter, she was right in a way ruling a kingdom is very time consuming and I can't always give her all the attention she needs.

"Your majesty?" a voice called from behind me

"Yes?" I groaned turning around as I removed my paw from my face to see Bandia

"Are you alright?" she asked and I sighed, not in the mood to make conversation "I'm worried about you, you always seem so stressed out" she said approaching me

"It's not easy being a father and a king" I say plainly

"I know it's not" I keep eyeing her as she comes even closer to say "and I would do anything to make it a little less stressful for you"

"Anything?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her

"Anything, your majesty..." she smiled

 **Kiara's point of view**

I went to visit my grandmother's grave, I hide inside a nearby log wishing she was still here… I need her more than ever, with the other lionesses in the pride busy preparing their own daughters for the first solo hunt and my dad schedule taking up by his royal duties I might not be ready by the time the solo hunt ceremony rolls around…

"Kiara?" I heard my father's voice calling and thought I didn't answer he could see me "princess, will you please come on out?"

"I don't want to see you" I sniffled whipping my tears away

"Well, how about you come out with your eyes closed?" he suggested, Might as well do what he says I stepped out keeping my eyes shut "See, that wasn't so bad" he said and I scoffed "Listen, sometimes in life, things get thrown at you unexpectedly and you got to learn on the go, I never thought I would have to raise you on my own…" he said sadly and I peeked to see he had his head down "you're only 10 months old and-"

"I'm 12 months old!" I corrected him opening my eyes

"Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention" he smirked and I rolled my eyes"The thing is princess I'm still learning how to be a proper dad…"

"No kidding" I said raising an eyebrow

"All right" he laughed pulling me close to him "you know I love you though, right?"

"Guess so" I shrugged with a smile

"There's that smile I've been waiting for" he nuzzled me "I would do anything to Keep that beautiful smile on your face and that's why from now on you'll go on daily hunting lessons…" he said and huge grin came to my face "…with Bandia" and the grin is gone... he can't be serious

"But daddy…" I tried to protest

"Kiara, I know you didn't have the best first impression of her but she's pretty good huntress and she's the only one that has time to teach you" he said and I sighed following behind him "so please just try to make it work, okay?" he said quietly as we approached the lioness "Why don't you two get going? I have some work to do"

"Yes your majesty" she smiled batting her lashes at my father; I rolled my eyes and followed her into the grasslands.

 **Bandia's point of view**

I can't believe I'm stuck with this brat… this is not what I had in mind when I offered to 'make things a little less stressful' for Simba.

"Hey wait up!" Kiara called as I picked up my pace leaving her behind "you're supposed to teach me how to hunt!"

"Right" I groaned rolling my eyes "why don't you practice your pouncing with those crickets?" I said waving my paw

"Some teacher you are…" she murmured

"I learned to hunt on my own and this is how I did it" I snapped at her "now get to it, I have something else to do"

"You're not supposed to leave me alone" she narrowed her eyes at me, ugh I'm so done with this bossy and overly entitled cub, her father and everyone else seem to have endless patience with her but I do not.

"You're preparing for your first solo hunt that means you're going to have to learn to do this on your own, alone."

"Fine" she pouted as walked away from her, leaving her in the middle of the grasslands and heading towards the borders, I looked around to make sure no one was following me before I went into the outlands; I've been here many times before but coming here is always as creepy as it was the first time "hey Bandia, back already?" I heard a voice hissing. I turned to see Dotty and Spotty smirking menacingly in the distance "how's your little plan coming along?"

"Where's my aunt?" I asked rolling my eyes as the lionesses circled around me

"I'm right here" my aunt's blood red eyes gleamed in the shadows "and I hope you made some progress" she said stretching her body and unsheathing her claws

"S-Simba asked me to teach Kiara how to hunt" I said nervously as she walked closer to me "that's something…"

"You're there to get closer to Simba not to his daughter!"

"Maybe the best way to get to him is through his daughter… since nothing else has worked" I say "but still... I'm not so sure, he doesn't seem interested in me at all"

"Maybe you're not doing your job well!" she growled "I took you in when your own mother abandoned you but I'm not running a charity here, you owe me your life" she said grabbing my face forcing me to look up at her "you better start using that pretty little face and body of your to get Simba to make you his new queen"

"And what if he does then what happens?" I ask

"Then we'll take over and overthrow him" she grinned widely pushing me away "now, go!" she said and I stood back up as she narrowed her eyes at me "and remember Bandia I have a backup plan, so if this one doesn't work I will not hesitate to dispose it and you"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Nala's point of view**

Kion and I silently made our way back to our cave after another unsuccessful day of walking through the jungle looking for food "I'm sure we'll find something tomorrow" my son said breaking the silence, I turned to him and watched him as he stretched noticing how thin he looked, he was a growing cub and he needed a lot more food than what he's currently getting. I thought back on what the leopard told me, that this wasn't a good place to raise a cub and maybe she was right.

"I hope you're right, cause if we don't..." I sigh and he turns to me

"What are we going to do?" he yawned laying next to me

"I honestly don't know yet" I admitted before licking the top of his head and grooming his small tuff of red hair

"You'll figure it out mom" he said closing his eyes and resting head on me "you always do"

That night as he slept, I ventured outside again and was able to find a small meal for my son, I told I had already eaten so he wouldn't try to give half of it to me "guess there's still some food left here" he smiled at me

"the river is drying and the ground is breaking" I tell him "pretty soon there won't be nothing left" his smile fell and he looked down at his paws scratching the dried up ground "This place was good for us for a while but now it's time to move on"

"Where will we go?" he asked concerned

"Let's focus on crossing the desert, we'll figure that out later" I said nuzzling him and he nodded.

We waited until the night fell so we wouldn't have to make the trip under the scorching sun "how many times have you crossed this desert?" Kion asked me as we stood on the edge of the jungle where the desert began.

"Three times" I answered and then raised an eyebrow at him "are you scared?" the stars were already shining above us and I told my son we could easily use them to navigate but he still seemed nervous

"I'm not if you're not" he smirked and I chuckled, the young cub sure was brave.

"Well, let's go then" I said giving him a reassuring smile

We walked for hours through the seemingly endless dunes of sand and when the sun rose we came across a meadow "Look mom!" My son said excitedly looking around the grasslands "can we stay here? Please? This looks like a great place to live" a place like this would be perfect for us the grazing grounds attract plenty of prey but where's there's prey there's predators and I could sense them.

"There are other lions around here" I said sniffing the air around me

Other lions? Really? It would be cool to live with pride!" Kion said smiling innocently, if only my cub knew what it's like out there what some lions are like…the Pridelands it's one of the few places where Infanticide is forbidden and since we're not there it's best to be cautious when it comes to other lions that wouldn't hesitate to kill us.

"Kion… we don't know if they're friendly" I tell him "you wait for here and I'll have a look around"

But- he tried to protest but I raised an eyebrow at him

"Find a place to hide and I'll call you when it's safe to come out" I said sternly

"Yes mom..." I made sure Kion was in safe place before I began tracking the lions, If there's males around here I will get my son and leave immediately, most males won't accept a cub that isn't his own. The scent got stronger and I could tell the other lions were nearby.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice asked

"I- I was just wondering if-" I began as the lioness before me looked around nervously shaking her head

"You should go, you need to go" she said backing away from me

"Wait! Please don't go… I just want to talk" I said following her "You see I've been travelling for a while looking for a place to live and-"

"Well hello there beautiful" a deep voice suddenly asked

"Hello…" I stammered, shocked to see a large male appearing in front of me

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation… "He chuckled approaching us "so you're looking for a place to live, huh?" I looked at the lioness that had a terrified look on her face as she mouthed the word 'no' at me "Well you're lucky I can't resist a pretty young thing such as yourself"

"Um… I think I'll just keep looking, thanks anyways" I began to back away from him

"Oh come on you'll be very happy here" he said pulling be closer "I'll make you very happy" he smirked trying to lick my face

"Stop it!" I said shoving him away but he only laughed

"Get away from my mom!" Kion growled appearing out of nowhere and jumping in front to me

"Kion no!" I said pulling him behind me

"What's with the kid?" the male scoffed

"I'm so sorry, this is my son…we won't bother you anymore we'll just leave…" I said pushing Kion to leave

"No. no stay, I insist" the lion said cutting our path and circling around us "you said you needed a place to live and you can stay here

"We can?" Kion asked turning his head to the side

"Well she can…" the male grinned approaching my son and unsheathing his claws "But you… I'll take care of you"

"NO!" I yelled hitting the lion in the head as hard as I could "Run Kion!" my son did as I told him and I tried to hold him back. He pinned me down on the ground I was too weak to flip him like I usually did in this situation "oh you thought you could just leave?" I lay on the ground and he laughed as he stood on top of me "You're my lioness now and I can't have my lioness taking care of some other male's cub"

"Let him live" I pleaded desperately "Please, I'll do anything"

"You won't miss him when our cubs are born" he said smiling darkly, I shut my eyes feeling his hot breath on my ear when a loud thud was heard the large male fell on top of me unconscious, the lioness said pushed the male off me and helped me on my feet "Come on we have to find your cub" we ran through the grasslands calling for Kion for a few minutes until we found him frightened and shaken up but unharmed "you need to leave right now, before he wakes up" the lioness said

"you have to come with us, he'll be furious when he wakes up" I said concerned, it was her after all that knocked him out and I wouldn't want her to get hurt because of me

"I'll be fine, he won't hurt me" she said giving me a reassuring smile and placing a paw on her belly "besides…my cub will need his father" I nodded my head at her and thanked her before picking up my son and running as fast as I could to putting a large distance between us and that male.

Exhausted, I sat Kion down on the ground late at night he seemed shocked and almost traumatized "Are you okay Kion?" I asked nuzzling him and he sighed loudly nodding his head, he curled up next to me and laid his head on my paw "Mom?" he said after a while I don't want to live with a pride anymore" he said looking up at me tears filling his eyes.

"I know you feel down my baby, but why don't you try looking up?" I pulled him close and nuzzled him but tears kept rolling down his face "It might make feel better" I suggested with smile

"Hevi kabisa…" he breathed out amazed, he had never seen so many stars before, the thick vegetation of the jungle would never let us get a clear view, his eyes were wide and his mouth still hung open but nodded anyways as he stared at the immensity of the sky above us

"Kion…not all lions are good, but not all of them are bad either" I tell him softly

"Like the lioness that helped us?" he asked

"Yes Kion, just like the stars shine bright among the darkness some lions are kind despite all the evil around them" I tell him wiping away his tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Kion's point of view**

Mom and I had been walking for days, I tried keeping up with my mom's fast pace as we followed the river upstream and watched the front shore fascinated everything was green and full of trees, flowers and different animals but mom said those we couldn't go there because those lands belonged to someone else and I learnd my lesson the first time. The shore we were in was the complete opposite not only was the ground was so dry it was broken, the labyrinth of rocks and boulders blocked the sunlight and despite being the middle of the day this place was dark and creepy and it seemed like there wasn't another living being in miles around. I tried to not show how exhausted and hungry I was but I guess there's no fooling my mom "why don't we take a break from walking?" she suggested, I sat down immediately and sighed "my poor baby, you must be exhausted and starving" she said nuzzling me

"I'm fine mom" I said giving her a reassuring a smile but my stomach betrayed me by growling loudly

"I'll go find you some food and then we'll continue traveling" she sighed and stood up

"Can I go with you?" I asked not wanting to stay out here on my own

"No sweetie, I can't watch you while I hunt out here" she explained gesturing towards a small cave on the rocks "you need to stay hidden"

"But mom I wanna go with you" I protested standing up

"Remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me?" she said sternly "You're staying here Kion and that's final" I looked down before nodding my head and cramping myself inside the very uncomfortable hiding spot "I'll be back soon" she said before she began climbing up a rocky path.

 **Kiara's point of view**

"Up already, princess?" I turned around to see my father standing by the entrance of the den, I nodded before turning my attention back to the horizon where the sun was about to rise

"So… everything the light touches is part of the Pridelands?" I asked him and he nodded

"Yes and someday when you're queen you'll see what a huge responsibility it is to rule it" he sighed sitting next to me, I looked up to him with my brows furrowed and he chuckled "but you don't have to worry about that yet, we'll start you're your royal training after you're first hunt" I sighed relived and he smiled before asking "speaking of that, how are the lessons going?" I grimaced looking away, I know he told me to try to make it work with Bandia but it's impossible, I've learned absolutely nothing about hunting these past week, how can if my 'teacher' ditches me every chance she gets? Anyways daddy should be the one teaching how to hunt not some strange lioness

"Well…daddy I-"

"You know Kiara I-" we both said at the same time

"I'm sorry go ahead princess" my dad smiled

"No you go first" I said, I had to think of the right way to tell him I don't want Bandia as my teacher anymore

"I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am" he said and I turned my head to the side giving him a questioning look "I know you had reservations about Bandia teaching you how to hunt but you're making it work and you wanted me to teach you and I wish I could… but what I'm trying to say is thanks for being so understanding and cooperative" I smiled back at him and nodded my head, how can I tell him now "anyways what were you saying?"

"I-I um…" I stammered

"Good morning!" Bandia's voice called from behind

"Good morning Bandia" my father nodded at her before turning back to me "you were saying princess?" I looked him then at Bandia she had a smile plastered on her face but her eyes warned me to keep quiet

"Nothing…" I said and he gave me a suspicious look but I only smiled and shrugged

"Ready for today's lessons sweetie?" she asked me smiling from ear to ear and nodded my head reluctantly "well lets go then we're going to have so much fun, like we always do!" She giggled putting her paw on my shoulder; this lioness should forget about hunting and just give acting lessons.

Once we were alone Bandia turned back to her real self "I'm gonna find a place to take a nap, you stay out of trouble you hear me?" She said yawning

"Yeah, whatever" I muttered rolling my eyes at her, the only reason I stay out of trouble it's because I don't want to worry my dad and that is also the reason why I didn't tell him about these awful 'hunting lessons'

I roamed around the grasslands for a long time tracking a group of gazelles all the way up to the river; I wasn't going to attack them I just wanted to practice my stealth by stalking them, I was so focused on not making any noise I didn't realized how close to the borders I was, I decided to turn back and head back home but something alerted the heard causing them to panic and run.

 **Kion's point of view**

Mom wasn't gone for so long but it felt like an eternity, I poked my head the cave and looked around; the coast was clear so I decided to step out, stretch my legs and drink some water… "Guess this place isn't as scary as I thought" I said with a smile as I noticed some butterflies flying from the front shore and landing on my paws, it seemed like there wasn't a place in the world that would make a good home for me and mom, I sighed loudly looking back at this side of the river I hope we don't end up living in a place like this… "At least there's water" I said leaning over the edge to drink when something grabbed me and pulled me in to the water, I opened my eyes and saw female cub holding on to my paw, I swam back up to the surface pulling her along with me

"Help! I can't swim" she said coughing out water and using her claws to hold on

"I'm trying to!" I grunted as struggled against the strong current to get back to the shore, I used all of my strength to get us on land before falling on the ground exhausted coughing out water "are you okay?"

"Oh kings this is bad the outlands …" The female cub stood up and looked around frantically "Why did you bring me here!?" she snapped at me

"What are you talking about? You almost got drowned and I saved your life by the way" I said but she ignored my comment

"I need to get back home right now" she said and I looked around and noticed

"I should probably do the same… If only I knew how" I said, I was far from where my mom had left me and I had no idea how to get back there

"Come on, I'll show you the way" she sighed "my name is Kiara by the way, princess Kiara daughter of King Simba of the Pridelands"

"Well… I'm Kion, just Kion" I shrugged

"So you're an outlander cub?" she asked as she walked ahead

"Hey! Who are you calling a 'cub'? You don't seem that much older than me" I asked her arching my eyebrow

"Okay, okay, but do you live here in the outlands?" she rolled her eyes

"No" I told her as I kept walking

"Then what are you doing here?" she demanded

"My mom and I are just passing by, she went to find some food and I was drinking some water until I had to save our lives, by the way didn't your mom ever teach you how to say thank you?" I asked still annoyed by her ungratefulness

"I-I... I don't have a mom" she stammered in a low voice

"Oh... I'm sorry" I said feeling bad for her as she looked like she was about to cry

"No I'm sorry for being so rude…and thank you for saving my life" she said looking down at her paws

"It's okay" I said giving her a friendly smile which she returned "anyways, what happened to you?"

"I fell into the river because there gazelles stampeding towards me" she sighed looking a little embarrassed by the situation "and the current dragged my all the way here, oh my daddy would kill me if he knew I'm at the outlands"

"Oh my mom will kill me I'm if I don't get back before she does" I chuckled and she shook her head at me

"So you and you're mom are traveling?" she asked as we began climbing up a rock path

"More like searching for a place to live…" I admitted, she gave me a questioning look and I continued "you see we used to live at an oasis but we ran out of food and water because of the drought, so we had to cross the desert to trying to find a new home"

"Well… I'm sure my dad would welcome you two into our pride" she smiled nodding towards the front shore, from above it looked even more beautiful

"He would? Really?" I asked with a grin crawling into my face at the thought of living in such place, but my smile fell the moment I saw something at the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Nala's point of view**

As I cautiously navigated through the outlands hoping to find something before someone noticed my presence, a hint of a scent in air brought disturbing news to me, I was being followed and I knew very well who it was and seen shadows moving from the corner of my eye confirmed my suspicion "I know you're there" I said turning around "Show yourself!"

"Is that how you greet an old acquaintance?" her blood red eyes lingered in the dark for a while before emerged from the shadows and with twisted smirk on her face she approached me

"What do you want Zira?" I asked unfazed by her menacing appearance

"Just to see the former queen in all her glory, why Nala you look even worse than me!" she laughed loudly; I knew my frame was much thinner and my fur was soiled and matted by the hardships I've endured but unlike her at least I have my dignity "the real world is thought isn't it? I'm surprise you made it this long out there without your king and your loyal subjects" she asked pushing my buttons

"I can survive on my own!" I answered through gritted teeth

"Oh but I think you'll need them now" she chuckled darkly as she circled around me; I unsheathed my claws and prepared to fight her off despite my exhaustion I knew I could take her "Spotty, Dotty!" She called and her minions appeared the scale had tipped, for she had two lionesses around my age to back her up I fought them off for as long as I could but soon I decided to retreat "Get her!" Zira ordered as I ran as fast as I could not, my first instinct as a mother is to get my cub and run but if I lead them to Kion they will kill him without hesitation, my only option is to run to the only I know she won't follow me to, the Pridelands. I climbed up the rocky wall that divided the lands and halted abruptly nearly falling off the cliff, behind me Zira and her minion's approached fast and without another visible exit I jumped off the cliff.

 **Kiara's point of view**

"Mom!" Kion screamed seeing his mother falling down the very steep cliff before hitting the ground of the canyon unconscious, Kion left my side and run down tripping over rocks and sliding down the path to get to her

"Kion wait!" I called after him but he ignored me, I knew getting closer while Zira and the other outlanders were around was dangerous but I also understood that he was worried about his mom, when I caught up with him he was standing in front of her with tearful eyes

"i-is she…dead?" he asked with his voice cracking placing his front paw on hers, I approached carefully and inspected her

"No…she's breathing" I told him and the outlanders growled from above "Don't worry Kion, my dad will here soon" I said hopping that would scare them off but it didn't, they started searching for a path that would bring them down here. "Oh no…"

"Kiara… is your dad really coming?" Kion whispered, looking at the desperation in his eyes I couldn't bring myself to lie to him

"I-I don't know…" I admitted and he closed his eyes letting tears slide down his face "we have to run" I said and he shook his head stubbornly

"I'm not leaving my mom!" he said lying down next to her

"Kion, I know those lionesses they won't hesitate to kill us" I insisted but he refused to move

"Then go! I'm staying with her" he cried, I can't leave him here to get killed he saved my life earlier and the least I could do was stick with him through this, despite what my better judgment told me.

 **Simba's point of view**

"Simba!" Tama's voice rang in my ears

"We need to talk..." Kula added at a less menacing volume

"Sure" I said "what is it?"

"You need to appoint a new leader for the hunting party" Tama said dryly

"Why?" I asked "I thought you two said you were going to alternate the lead"

"Yeah… that's not working out well" Kula said turning to her friend "Tama is too bossy"

"And nobody listens to Kula" Tama rolled her eyes "she's too much of a softie"

"Well I'm sorry okay? I'm not the queen!" Kula remarked narrowing her purple eyes at Tama before she turned back to me and sighed "Anyways, the thing is Simba; we both have cubs to take care of and neither of us was trained to lead the hunting party"

"Your mother trained Nala and was the only one who knew how to do it the proper way" her friend added

"well Bandia mentioned she's led some hunts in her former pride" I mused

"Ugh you can't be serious" Tama rolled her eyes

"What?" I asked confused

"I don't think that would work Simba…" Kula said

"I mean really Simba; you want her to lead the hunts?" The amber eyed lioness scoffed

"What's wrong with that Tama?" I asked her

"Oh I'll tell you what's wrong with that -" Tama began but her friend cut her off

"Tama don't, you know it's none of your business" Kula warned her

"No Kula" I said narrowing my eyes at Tama "let her speak I'm dying to hear what she thinks"

"Simba we might not be friends or even get along but I do care about what's going on with you and Bandia, she hasn't been here for that long and that we don't even where she came from or how she got here but you've already giving her your full trust" she said and I rolled my eyes, she was right about some things but Tama also has a tendency to be paranoid "I mean she's teaching Kiara how to hunt… you trusted her with your daughter and now you want her to lead the hunts? Why don't you go ahead and marry her already?!"

"I might do just that!" I snapped and their jaws dropped

"Look Simba, I don't want to tell you how to live your life or rule this kingdom but-" she sighed

"Then don't Tama, You have a mate to help you with the responsibilities of raising a cub but I can't afford to refuse Bandia's help" I growled "and now I have to do what I think is right for the pride and most importantly my daughter"

"S-Simba I-" Kula said softly

"I'm sorry Kula," I said trying to regain my composure "if neither of you are willing to take over the responsibilities of leading the hunts then you have a new leader" the two lionesses remained quiet "this conversation is over"

"Sire!" Zazu quaked loudly

"What is it Zazu?" I sighed rubbing my temples

"There are outlanders in the Pridelands, the princess is out there!" he said flying ahead and leading the way

"Tama, Kula come with me" I said and the three of us followed Zazu, I jumped in front of Zira and clawed her across the face "get out my lands!" I growled, she seemed looked around for her minion's support but when she realized Kula and Tama already had them on the run she decided to do the same

"Daddy, Daddy! You have to help her!" Kiara cried nudging me urgently

"Kiara…" my voice caught on my throat when I turned around and saw her running towards a cream colored lioness that was lying on the ground unconscious, I couldn't see her face but something told me it could be her and I wasn't the only one who thought so

"Is that…?" Kula gasped

"No, it can't be…" Tama shook her head, we were shocked to not only confirm my suspicions but also to see cub with rich yellow fur and tuff bright red hair on his head, snuggled next to her crying he gasped when he saw us, I had a million questions running through my head and the only one that could answer them was unconscious and in the dire need of help.

"We're here to help…" I said to him and he nodded his head slowly "Tama, tell Rafiki to meet us at pride rock" I ordered her before I turned back to the cub "I'm going to pick her up now, okay?" he glanced at Kiara and then nodded his head slowly, I carried her in my back and laid her down on the platform, she was covered in cuts and bruises, her once shiny fur was matted and stained with blood and she seemed dangerously thin but she was still the most beautiful lioness in the world to me and it broke my heart to see her like this, I could hear the two cubs crying by my side and it took all of me not to break down and cry along with them, when Rafiki got here Tama and Kula sat next to me as the cubs watched how Rafiki treated her wounds "is she going to okay?" the cub asked and Rafiki nodded his head "Oh yes, she should wake up soon and when she does you need to make sure she stays off her sprained ankle" he instructed and the young cub nodded his head

"See? She's going to be alright" Kiara smiled reassuringly at the cub as Rafiki walked towards us

"Might be a little late, but congratulations" the old baboon chuckled patting my shoulder, I turned my head to the side and gave him a questioning look and he nodded towards the cub.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Nala's point of view**

As soon as I opened my eyes I looked around and noticed I wasn't in the outlands anymore, I was wrapped in leaves laying on the royal platform of pride's rock mane den, they brought me back here but where's my son "Kion" I called weakly trying to stand up "Kion- ah!" I grunted falling back down

"I see you kept your promise about the name" hearing his voice after all this time flooded my eyes with tears but I blinked them away, then a thought occurred to me, what would he do knew Kion was his? I froze at the thought of having my son taken away from me; Simba walked around and sat down in front of me his scarlet eyes demanding of answers

"He's not yours" I said looking away "I-I met someone else… after I left" he shook his head and used his paw to make me look back at him

"You've always been a terrible liar" he said looking at me dead in the eyes, I swatted his paw away and cringing with pain "careful, you need to rest your paw"

"He's mine. I raised him on my own and he doesn't know about you" I growled ignoring his advice "and I know what I did to you was wrong but he's all I have in this world and you're not taking my cub away from me!"

"W-why would I want to do that?" he asked taken aback by my aggression

"You've done it before, remember?" I said with angry tears fogging my view

"Nala… I-" he began

"Where is he right now?" I demanded cutting him off I wasn't in the mood for one of his meaningless apologies

"He's outside with Kiara" he sighed

"Kiara…" I echoed after all this time I would finally see my firstborn and only daughter again "does she know about me?" I asked

"No…" he said with remorse "Nala... can we talk about Kion?"

"Mom!" my son interrupted my thoughts running inside the den

"Kion!" I cried pulling him into my arms, I stopped caring about injured paws or former mates the instant I held him "are you okay?" I asked licking his face clean

"I'm okay mom" he laughed before turning around to look up at Simba "Is it okay if I introduce my mom to Kiara?" he asked politely

"Sure... I'll go get her" I looked up at Simba and he shrugged his shoulders

"I'm glad you're okay baby but would you please explain to me, what happened?" I asked him and he smiled nervously before telling me the whole story

"You should see this place mom it's beautiful and everyone seems nice"after he finished he began rambling excitedly about the Pridelands

"I know Kion" I sighed and he turned his head to the side "I used to live here before you were born…"

"Really?" he asked surprised as Simba walked back in to the den

"This is my daughter Kiara" he said and as the beautiful cub walked into the den I was dying to shower her in hugs and kisses "Kiara, this is Nala"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled bowing her head

"Nice to meet you princess" I smiled

"Kiara did you know my mom uses to live here before I was born?" he told her and her eyes widen before she looked up at Simba

"Is she the Nala you always dream about?" she asked him

"I don't know what she's talking about" he laughed nervously looking away, he too is a terrible liar "Is anyone else hungry?" he asked changing the topic "The hunting party should be back by now, I'll check on them" he said bumping into Tama on his way out making her drop the meat she was carrying "sorry…"

"No harm done" she grumbled and then she turned to me with a smile "the girls and I came to see Nala, if that's alright with you" she said and Simba nodded moving aside and allowing my former pride sisters and their cubs to walk inside the den, after greeting me and while I greeted the others Tama turned back to Simba and said almost in a whisper "Bandia is looking for you" Simba nodded and scurried outside the den.

 **Simba's point of view**

I was relieved when Tama told me Bandia was looking for me because I really needed an excuse to get out of there, I was overwhelmed I haven't seen Nala in almost a year and all of a sudden we have a son, it's surprising to say the least, I'm not gonna lie I've always wanted a son I just wasn't expecting him…

"Your majesty there you are!" Bandia said frantic

"Bandia what is it?" I asked alarmed by her urgency

"The princess… scared the gazelles… there was an stampede and she fell into the river and I'm sorry but-" she panted "I-I think… she's d-"

"She's inside the den Bandia" I said and her jaw dropped

"She is?" she asked "well...thank the kings! I seriously thought she was a goner"

"she's fine, she told me about the gazelles and the river and what I'm interest to know where were you when that happened?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Well… s-she ran off!" mumbled "she ran off on her own, I tried to stop her but she doesn't listen"

"I wonder why she keeps doing that" I sighed frustrated

"Maybe it was my fault your majesty" she said looking down sadly "she doesn't seem to be responding well to my teachings"

"No… she's just having hard time learning" I said "I know I did, I'm still pretty bad at hunting" I admitted maybe she took after me and not after Nala now she's a good huntress…

"It's hard for me to believe that there's something you're not good at" the young lioness giggled

"Right" I scoffed, I could name a few things right now at the top of my head: relationships, parenting, controlling my temper, RELATIONSHIPS, the list goes on and on. "Anyways thanks for helping with her lessons" I said and smiled

"I'm here to help, I would do anything for you…" the young lioness said placing her paw on mine and staring straight into my eyes

"Bandia I…" I began

"Yes?" she asked leaning in closer

"I wanted to ask you something…" I said and she smiled widely "will you-"

"Yes, yes I will!" she answered before I could finish my question

"…lead the hunting party?" Her face fell immediately after hearing me pulling her paw away from mine

"Oh…um I mean sure your majesty" she smiles

"Thanks, you start tomorrow" I said before heading back to the den

"Great…" she mumbled following behind me, inside everyone was crowded around Nala and Kion talking and laughing until they saw us walking "and who are they?" Bandia asked me raising an eyebrow

"Bandia, this is Nala…an old friend and her son Kion" I introduced them, Bandia's eyes shifted from Nala to Kion and then back to me with a surprised look

"Nice to meet you too" Nala scoffed rolling her eyes and everyone but Bandia laughed, the young lioness only stared at me demanding answers but I shrugged it off and went to sit with the pride and watched my daughter and son playing and laughing together next to Nala, this sure was a nice surprise despite the fact Kion has no idea who I am but I can't blame Nala, I did the same by never mentioning her to our daughter, but this is the type of things you need to talk about before you anything and I hope Nala and I can leave the past behind and do what's best for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Bandia's point of view**

"Aunt Zira!" I called loudly as I marched straight into the outlands "aunt Zira!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled coming out of her cave "to march in here yelling in the middle of the night?"

"What the hell is wrong with YOU? " I snapped "I got Kiara out of the Pridelands like you told me to and then you ruin a perfectly good plan by chasing after that lioness"

"I was doing you a favor by getting rid of your competition you ungrateful brat" my aunt growled and I scoffed

"Except you didn't, you just threw right back into Simba's arms!" I snapped and her eyes widen

"There's no way she could've survived that fall" she countered

"Oh she's very much alive" I rolled my eyes

"This will complicate things even more!" she snarled

"Of course it will! Now we have two cubs to get rid of" I exclaimed

What?" she asked

"Apparently your dear friend Nala took with her a Simba souvenir when she left" I said

"For all we know the cub is not Simba's" my aunt scoffed with an arrogant smirk coming to her face "Scar died swearing Kovu was his cub"

"Not every female is that desperate to keep a male" I said rolling my eyes at her "I saw the cub and I'm certain is Simba's! and If you would've stick to the plan we wouldn't be in this situation right now" she growled baring her teeth before raising her paw and sticking me on the head using his paw to keep me pinned to the ground

"Nothing has changed, not the plan nor who is in charge around here, you hear me?" she hissed lowly against my ear

"y-yes …" I trembled feeling her claws unsheathe before removing her paw completely allowing me to stand back up "now get out of here before they notice you're gone" she said and I nodded before scurrying away "and Bandia?"

"Yes aunt Zira?" I stopped and turned around to look at her

"If you ever talk to me like that again, I will kill you"

 **Kion's point of view**

it seemed like everyone in this pride had somewhere to go and something to do, I watched from my mother's side as everyone exchanger polite 'good mornings' and smiles before they made their way outside the den this morning in a very organized way

"Kion you don't have to stay inside here all day, why don't you go outside and play?" my mom suggests

"But I don't want to leave you alone…" I protested, not only was my mom injured but I could tell she was upset about something too I just didn't know why

"Oh Kion" she chuckled lightly shaking her head as the healer Rafiki made his way inside the den

"You don't have to worry about your mother, old Rafiki will keep her company while play" the baboon smiled patting my head before he turned to my mom

"Go on, have fun" she said nudging me

"Okay…" I agreed reluctantly walking out of the den, once outside I rant to catch up with Kiara and her friends

"Hey Kion!" the three greeted me with smiles

"Hey guys! Wow this is great" I said looking around happily, I had three playmates and there was a ton of open space to play in, when I lived in the jungle I never had anyone to play with besides my mom and there wasn't a lot of space so this doesn't get any better for me "what games do you guys like play?" I asked ad and they exchanged look

"Actually…" Kiara began

"My mom is taking us to track gazelles right now…" Tiifu continued

"We'll play with you when we come back" Kiara promised

"Oh… well have fun tracking those gazelles!" I smiled as they walked away

"We're a little too old for games, don't you think?" Zuri murmured as they were leaving and they shushed her

"I'm not…" I muttered sitting down and swatting at the grass bellow me and making a little grasshopper jump, I did it again chuckled as I began to pounce around absentmindedly until I bumped head first into the king's leg and falling back with the grass "oops I-I'm sorry your majesty"

"Are you alright?" he asked helping me back up

"Oh... Yeah… the grass cushioned my fall" I waved it off

"And what about your head?" he raised an eyebrow, I rubbed my head checking for bumps

"Don't worry, my mom says I'm a very hardheaded cub" I said and he laughed loudly

"That does sound like something she would say" he said shaking his head and then asked "and what are you doing out here on your own?"

"Well Kiara and her friends are busy, my mom is with Rafiki and there's no one else around" I explained

"Well… I was about to go inspect the waterhole, would you like to join me?" he offered and I immediately agreed

 **Nala's point of view**

Yesterday when Tama and Kula I asked about Sarabi they refused to give me a straight forward answer and I assumed the worst had happened to her, today as Rafiki told me the whole story my heart shattered not only for the deep personal loss I was feeling but for Simba and my daughter who had to witness her passing, I whipped my tears away and tried hard to prevent new ones from falling "crying is part of the healing process" Rafiki said as he patted my back comfortingly

"I have so many things to heal from that if I start crying now I might never stop" I scoffed and he chuckled standing up

"it might take some time but everything can be healed, like the Pridelands and your wounds were..." he said removing the leafs he used as bandages and revealing the now almost invisible scars "...and like your heart will"

"How did it- what did you-" I stammered amazed and he smiled

"A little love and care make the healing process faster" he chuckled before waving me goodbye as Simba appeared on the entrance of the den

"Can we talk?" he asked almost pleadingly, I nodded my head slowly and he walked closer "I just spent some time with Kion and-"

"You didn't tell him, did you?" I asked frowning

"No" he answered looking down at the ground "but I want to" I let out a trembling sigh as I close my eyes "I want Kion to know I'm his father and I want Kiara to know you're her mother"

"And that abandoned her when she was a baby and broke our family apart? Is that what we're going to tell them?!" I asked looking up at him angrily

"No, we're going not going to lie to them we're going to tell them the truth" he said unfazed by my outburst

"And what is the truth Simba?" I rolled my eyes and facing away from him

"That WE broke their family apart" he said firmly "I didn't treat the right way and left you no choice but to leave... I'm as guilty for breaking our family apart as you are" I glanced into his scarlet eyes and saw sincere regret as he spoke placing his paw on mine "our cubs should grow up with both of their parents and we can do it Nala, I know we can"

"Let's not make this about us, when it should be about them" I said pulling my paw away, he sighed looking away "but they should grow up together as brother and sister" he looked back at me with a slight smile on his face

"Kion is such a wonderful cub; I want to be in his life now and forever and he might not be the heir to the throne but he's still a member of the royal family… and so are you so if you two decide to stay here I promise he will be treated as the prince he is and you will still be the highest ranking lioness and-" he said excitedly and I chuckled lightly realizing how similar he and Kion were, I shook my head at him before cutting him off

"Let's see how telling them goes and then we'll make a decision…together as a family" I said and grinned before surprising me with an affectionate nuzzle out of instinct I nuzzled him back lingering for a few seconds before I pulled away and cleared my throat "we should figure out how we're going to tell them…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Kiara's point of view**

Since I couldn't play with him this morning, I decided to teach him how to play baobab ball and turns out Kion is as competitive as I am, the passes got a little out of hand and the ball ended flying over our heads and landing by the entrance of the den

"Race you there!" Kion laughed running through the tall grass towards pride rock

"Catch me if you can, Kion!" I yelled running past him

"Game on, Kiara!" he yelled behind me

I ran up to where the fruit was and swiftly grabbed it "You'll never get the baobab fruit!" I laughed before throwing it a little too hard

"Heads up!"

"incoming!" Kion and I warned as we ran inside the den

"Ouch!" daddy grunted as the fruit hit him on the head "Kiara!"

"Sorry daddy…" I chuckled nervously

"Kion!" His mother Nala scolded making his ears go flat

"Oh!" he grimaced "Sorry about that, Kiara and I were playing baobab ball…"

"And Kion couldn't handle the pass" I smirked

"What?" he turned to me and protested shoving me with his paw "A giraffe couldn't handle it you threw it over my head!

"Kion…" his mom said warningly

"And you couldn't handle it!" I kept teasing him with a grin before taking the ball

"Kiara..." my dad called

"Yeah?" Kion asked before pouncing on me "try to handle this!"

"Cubs!" the two adults yelled at the same time and the two of us stopped tugging at the baobab ball, it rolled away as we stood in silence looking up at them

"I'm glad you two are having fun together, but please settle down for a moment" my dad said before turning to Nala

"There's something we need to tell you" she sighed "Kiara… I'm your mother"

"And… I'm your father Kion" dad added, I was still too shocked to say a word luckily Kion asked all the questions I had in mind

"Why didn't you tell us before? What happened between you two?" he demanded

"We got married when really young and things between us didn't work out your mom and I separated when Kiara was just a baby" dad explained "I left live on the jungle and your dad stayed here with Kiara, shortly after I found out I was pregnant with you Kion and we've made a lot of mistakes… specially me but-" she said with tears on her eye as dad rubbed her back

"Sometimes adults become unhappy with how they're living their lives and decide they want to live a different way it's what we needed to do at the moment" he sighed "but we're still your parents and we love you"

"We do and if you two could forgive us maybe we could start over and be a family again" she said

Kion and I exchanged glances for a moment before he gave me a big smile before running towards them "it's alright with me!" he chuckled nuzzling them

"What about you princess?" Dad asked and I opened my mouth hesitantly to answer as the three looked at me expectantly, but what can I say? All of a sudden after all this time I have a mother and a brother, I didn't know how to feel about this and I just needed time to figure it out

"Kiara!" Bandia called walking inside the den "oh I'm sorry your majesty" she apologized before turning to me "but she's late for her hunting lessons"

"Right…my hunting lessons! Come on lets go" I said quickly following Bandia outside the den

 **Bandia's point of view**

"Someone is a hurry to get to her hunting lessons" I said as we walked

"Just wanted to get out of there" the cub mumbled looking down at her paws and I smirked

You just couldn't handle the truth about your mother, huh?" I asked

"You were eavesdropping?" She asked and I rolled my eyes

"Oh Kiara everyone in the kingdom knew what was going on and who your mother was" I told her and she frowned I could tell she was conflicted and I had to take advantage of that

"Why did he kept it from me for so long?" she asked sighing as we climbed up a hill

"I'm sure he meant well, I mean how can you explain to a cub that her mother didn't love her enough to stick around? I mean I get that you're the reason their marriage fell apart but leaving you was too harsh if you ask me" I cooed and her ears flattened against her skull

"What do you mean?" she asked in the verge of tears, I sighed sitting down

"Well let's just say that after you were born their relationship went downhill, so when your mother decided to leave you here so you wouldn't keep ruining her life" I said and she sniffled

"She never loved me" she said, her voice cracking

"of course she didn't, that's why she left without you" and for a moment when I looked down at her whipping the tears away from her face with her tiny paw, I saw myself the day my mother left and aunt Zira said the exact same words to me, I pushed the thoughts away and remained focus on my plan "But now that she's back with Kion maybe she can make things right with your dad, I think she's only here to deliver your replacement" I shrugged "After all, your father always wanted a son…"

"My daddy wouldn't do that, he would never replace me!" she cried and I gestured ahead to the waterhole where Simba and Kion splashing each other, Kiara sank down to the ground and covered her face with her paws

"I get how you're feeling kid" I said patting her head "I'm not happy they're here either, but you know what? at least you can do something about this"

"What?" she lifted her head from her paws and looked up at me

"You can make them want to leave, regret the day they came here and I can help you with that" I said and she seemed thoughtful "and once they're gone you won't have to share your daddy with anyone else"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Kion's point of view**

"You're a great swimmer Kion" king Simba- I mean dad said as we walked back to pride rock after going for a swim at the waterhole like mom suggested after Kiara left for her hunting lesson

"Thanks, my mom taught me when I was really young" I told him proudly

"She did? I'm surprised she even let you near water" he chuckled

"Yeah, she's not a big fan of water but when I lived in the jungle I would go swimming everyday" I shrugged "there was a very cool place with a waterhole and tons of vines to swing into the waterhole with and-"

"I know, I grew up in that very jungle" he smiled

"You did?" I asked surprised stopping in the middle of the grasslands

"Yes, with my friends Timon and Pumbaa" he told me

"What about your parents?" I asked turning my head to the side

"I ran away from the Pridelands after my father died" he sighed "everyone thought I was dead until your mother found me in the jungle years later"

"Wow...she never told me that story" I said frowning "she never told me anything really"

"Kion whether it was right or wrong, your mother did what she thought was the right thing for you" he said and I nodded

"I know…everything she does she does it out of love" I said

"Exactly" he smiled patting my back "you know…I think we should go visit Timon and Pumbaa, I'm sure they'd love to meet you" he mused

"They would?" I asked

"Of course you're my son after all" he said and I smiled widely it felt nice to hear him call me his son, I have a dad! "They live at place here at the Pridelands called hakuna matata falls; you're going to love it there"

"Really? Can we go there tomorrow?" I asked him excitedly

"Sure, if your mom gives you permission that it" he said as we neared pride rock

"I'm sure she will" I said "Can Kiara come with us?" I asked as I remembered that not only I have a father now, but also a sister!

"Why don't you go ask her yourself if she wants to come along?" he gesturing to Kiara in the distance "I'll ask your mom"

"Okay thanks dad!" I said running towards my sister to meet her halfway "hey Kiara! Do you want to go hakuna matata falls with me and dad tomorrow?"

She stared at me in silence for a second and looked up at Bandia as she walked passed us "honestly Kion, I don't really feel like going anywhere with you or MY dad!" she snapped pushing past me and following the lioness.

 **Nala's point of view**

A week went by and Simba was delighted by Kion's fast acceptance of him as his father, the two were spending a lot of time together while I was I trapped inside the den resting my injured paw, but I was too worried to rest Kiara is my major concern at the moment I haven't had the chance to spend time or even talk to her since I told her I'm her mother, hopefully after Rafiki checks on me today he'll see that my paw is completely healed and I'll be able to walk normally again.

"So…?" I asked Rafiki urgently and he laughed

"Your paw has healed wonderfully dear Nala" he smiled

"Finally" I sighed with relief

"Yes but no hunting for another week" he pointed his finger

"But I can walk, right?" I smiled before trying to stand up

"yes but before you go anywhere I believe there's someone that needs to talk to you" he whispered gesturing towards my son who was sitting at the entrance of the den, Rafiki the said goodbye to me before patting Kion's head on his way out

"Kion?" I called and he turned to me with teary eyes "come here baby" I patted the ground next to me and walked into the den "what's wrong?"

"Mom, how much longer are we staying here?" he asked as he sat beside me

"I don't know sweetie…" I admitted but then I frowned "you don't like it here? You want us to leave?

"I don't want to leave mom I like it here, we finally have somewhere to live and I don't want to leave my dad or my sister but-" he said and stopped when his voice cracked, I nuzzled him and he sniffled "but we should just go"

"Why?"

"Because Kiara doesn't wants to be my sister… she hates me" he said looking down at the ground

"Oh Kion, don't say that" I said hugging him as he cried, I hummed as groomed him and eventually he fell asleep

"Hey Nala-" Simba greeted as he walked inside the den and I shushed "he's so cute" he smiled when he saw our son sleeping in my paws

"Where's Kiara?" I asked

"She should be back from her hunting lessons by now, why?" he frowned

"I need to talk to her; can you stay with him for a moment?" I asked getting up and carefully to not wake him up, Simba give me a concerned look "Rafiki said its fine" I smiled and he nodded lying down next to Kion.

 **Kiara's point of view**

I heard Kion crying inside the den saying I hated him … I did what Bandia told me and it worked, in less than a week I made him want to leave the Pridelands Bandia smirked after I told her what I heard

"I made him cry" I said sadly

"He's weaker than I thought" she mused "You should be happy kid"

"But I feel awful" I admitted and she rolled her eyes

"Aw!" she mocked me "why don't you go cry to mommy?" she said pinching my cheeks hard before I pushed her away "oh right! You can't because she doesn't love you" she said circling around me and I looked down at the ground "don't forget why you're doing this Kiara, don't be as pathetic as everyone thinks you are" she said leaving me alone in the middle of the grasslands, I curled down on the ground as I felt my lip quivering as I sobbed quietly, until I heard someone singing humming very familiar melody, I lifted my head and looked around for the source "Baby mine, don't you cry…" my eyes widen as I saw who it was "Baby mine, dry your eyes…" wait… I remember now, how I know that song, I remember lying in her arms and that feeling… her loving gaze on me like the one she has right now "Rest your head close to my heart" she sang as ran towards her "Never to part, Baby of mine" she finished singing and I hugged her

Oh I remember her and how we were, I remember that song and I remember her love "I missed you mommy" I said as she nuzzled me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Nala's point of view**

"Kiara, I owe you an explanation" I said to my daughter, pulling away from the hug to face her

"No, you don't" She said looking away

"Yes, I do. I should be the one responsible to tell you what happened and why it happened" I said firmly, I heard what that lioness had said to her and I wasn't going to let her keep those awful ideas in my daughter's head "the day you were born was the happiest day of my life, the first time I held you I didn't think I'd ever put you down-"

"So why did you?" she asked barely above a whisper and I sighed

"I wasn't going to at first, I was going to leave your father and take you with me but he made a good point…you're a princess and only here you could live as such, I thought I was doing the right thing for you when I left you with your father you would have everything you wanted and needed here"

"The only thing I ever wanted and needed was my mother" she said and I looked away feeling guilty "and I still do…" she smiled putting her paw on mine

"If you'll let me, I would love to be part of your life" I smiled

"Part of my life..." she echoed "How?"

"Well, for one, we can get to know one another" I offered and she beamed nodding her head.

Kiara and I stayed out there until the sky darkened, we talked for a long time and from what she told me she's I could see that Bandia was a big part of her life and Simba's. After dropping her off at pride rock with Simba and Kion I headed to the waterhole and as I stared to my reflection on the clear water I processed everything that had happened today, I should be happy but there was something bugging me…

"Oh Nal, look at you out and about!" Kula's smiling reflection popped up next to mine

"Took you long enough…" Tama smirked; I turned around and shrugged with a smile but the my face turned serious before I looked around

"Girls…Can I ask you something?" I asked and they nodded "that lioness…Bandia? Is she-"

"Extremely annoying? Yes" Tama interrupted and Kula giggled

"Tama, I'm serious" I said shaking my head shaking my head "I know she's supposed to be teaching Kiara how to hunt"

"Yeah, Simba asked her to" Kula told me "and she's not doing a great job"

"but let's just say she's very willing to help him in any way she can" Tama rolled her eyes as mine widen

"Tama!" Kula said through gritted teeth

"What? She needs to know she has competition" my amber eyed friend shrugged

"Don't worry Nal; Simba would pick you over her anyway" Kula smiled as to console me and I rolled my eyes

"That's not why I'm asking!" I said slightly irritated and they exchanged glances and smug smiles "what's going on between them is none of business"

"You have every right to be jealous…" Kula said and Tama nodded her head

"I mean you technically you and Simba are still married" Tama added and I groaned as I stormed away from them, I wasn't mad at them I just felt like they weren't getting the whole point and also I didn't wanted them to see me getting flustered over this.

 **Simba's point of view**

I stepped outside in the middle of the night when I thought everyone was in deep slumber, the cool wind gushed as it ruffled my mane and I sighed looking up at the stars, until I heard my name being called by the sweetest voice "Mind if I join you?"

"It would be my honor" I said with a smile

"Thanks" she said sitting next to me but still not as close as I would've liked her to be, as I looked at the space between us she kept her gaze forward and said "Simba, I needed to tell you something"

"What?" I asked turning my head to the side

"I heard Bandia saying very hurtful things to Kiara this afternoon, she made her cry..." she said carefully choosing her words

"She did?" I asked frowning and she sighed

"And according to Kiara this is not the first time she does"

"Kiara never mentioned anything to me…" I sighed, like Nala she tends to hide the bad things and only tells me the good news "Raising a cub can be exhausting and confusing..." I added frowning "I don't know what I'm doing half of the time"

"You've done wonderful job Simba, Kiara is a lovely cub and she loves you with all her heart" she smiled and my heart filled with pride

"Means a lot coming from the mother of my cubs" I said and she looked away nodding her head

"Guess that's all I am now" she mumbled

"You know you've always been more to me than that…Even after you left" I said lowly thoughtful and in silence until a question popped in my head "Why'd you do it?"

"Oh, Simba we were so young and we both had tempers, we said stupid things and l was exhausted from all the fighting…" she sighed looking into my eyes "so I left and...You didn't come after me"

"I didn't know you wanted me to" I admitted looking down "I wanted to and I would've known you were pregnant when you then I-"

"It really doesn't matter anymore" she shrugged it off turning away from me

"You OK?" I asked when I saw her rubbing her eyes

"Oh, yeah, just a little dust in my eye" she waved it off as I got closer to her "I'm fine, really"

"You don't always have to be so brave" I said rubbing her arm

"Oh, but l do, actually I promised my mother I would be" she looked away into the stars "so.. about Kiara, I didn't mean to be overbearing, I know I just got back and that you and Bandia are… close..." she said putting emphasis on the last word "and I don't want to interfere in your relationship but I'm concerned for our daughter"

"Huh?" I asked "close Relationship? No!"

"Simba it's okay, I understand-" she began

"Nala, there's nothing going on between me and Bandia" I said seriously and she blinked remaining in silence for a while until her next question

"Really? Cause that would explain the little scene she made when she saw Kion and I" she raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head

"To be honest I didn't even know she was interested in me until Tama pointed it out that very day" I admitted and she began laughing "what? What is it?" I asked confused

"You're still as clueless as you were back then" she laughed shaking her head and I grinned

"Remember how surprised I was when you kissed me for the first time?" I asked

"You really didn't see it coming, did you?" she sighed as her laugh came to an end

"Well...no but I-" I began until I was silenced in the best way possible.

 **Bandia's point of view**

"I gave you many chances but all your plans have failed Bandia" my aunt Zira growled

"But aunt Zira if I could just get rid of Nala, I'm sure I-"

"Shut up!" she snarled striking my face hard and knocking me to the ground "you're a failure and you've disappointed us all, I never should've wasted my time with you, now get out!" she snarled chasing me out of the outlands, I limped back to pride rock and my blood boiled when I saw Simba kissing Nala, there goes my only chance to take back the kingdom for the outlanders, my only chance to make my aunt happy and finally get her approval, that lioness had ruined it all and she must pay for it, I charged towards her in blind rage attacking her then and there.

"Get off me! What's wrong with you!?" she asked as pushed me away

"You ruined everything, I hate you!" I yelled at her as Simba held me back and began pulling me away from her

"Bandia!" he snapped "pull yourself together!"

"Let go of me!" I roared squirming in his hold "you ungrateful bastard, I sis everything for you and you still chose her!"

"Bandia… I was never interested in you in that way" he said calmly and I went limp as angry tears began falling from my eyes, he released me and stepped protectively in front of the lioness "I love Nala, I always have and I always will" I shook my head as I heard those words "Bandia…I'm sorry I-"

"No!" I cried covering my face with my paws, feeling a paw being placed in my shoulder

"it's alright… this is not the end of the world" I looked and saw Nala looking down at me with pity "someday you will find someone that loves you like you deserve to be loved" she said with a small smile on her face, no one had ever said such kind words to me in my entire life…surely she doesn't mean it

"no..." I shook my head and began backing away from her

"Bandia..." she said taking a closer step

"no one loves me, I don't deserve to be loved!" I yelled before running away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Kiara's point of view**

I was woken up in the middle of the night by screams and roars; I looked around and noticed neither my mom nor my dad were by my side only Kion,

"Bandia wait!" My mother's voice could be heard calling, Kion quickly stood up with concern in his face, the whole pride was awake by now and they were making their way outside

"You better stay inside…" I said, daddy always tells me that if I sense any danger I should stay hidden "I'm serious Kion; we don't know what's going on out there" I insisted but do you know what he did? He rolled his eyes at me and made his way to the entrance in defiance, I got up and followed after him

"I know MY mom is out there and that's all I care about" he snapped at me before turning his back on me, I guess I deserve that… I've been horrible to him lately, I really want to apologize to him but listening to me is the last thing he wants right now, he kept pushing past the adults to get to the front and I followed, mom and dad were outside alone but I'm guessing they weren't just a few seconds ago

"What's going on?" Kula asked

"Nothing to worry about, Bandia just had a little outburst" dad answered calmly

"And then she left" mom said looking away at the distance

"Well… finally!" Tama said groggy "can we go back inside?"

"Sure, go right ahead" daddy nodded as the adults made their way back inside yawning, Kion turned back as well but I walked towards my parents with one question in mind

"Is she really gone?" I asked

"Yes but I'm sure she'll be back soon…" dad told me, I shook my head slowly as panic grew inside of me

"No… daddy please don't let her come back here" I pleaded desperately as the three looked at me with concern "please daddy"

"Now, now, calm down princess…" he said hugging me "your mom told me what was going on…" he sighed and I buried my face in his fur "why didn't you tell me before Kiara?"

"I didn't want to worry you…" I answered looking down at the ground

"Kiara, I'm your dad worrying about you it's my job" he sighed putting his paw under my chin to make me look up at him "mom and are here for you, okay?" he smiled and I nodded wiping my tears away as mom nuzzled me

"I'm here for you too" Kion said patting me on the back, I sighed looking down at the ground ashamed I've been really mean to Kion lately, almost as mean as Bandia was to me

"You're going to forgive me just like that?" I asked and he shrugged "Even if I was wrong?"

"You're my sister I have to be there for you especially if you're wrong" he smiled and I gave him a hug

"I'm sorry Kion…" I sniffled and he chuckled

"I know, I know…" he yawned "now can we please go back to sleep?"

 **Kion's point of view**

"Good morning!" Kiara beamed this morning waking me up

"Good morning princess" dad smiled, apparently he too is an early riser

"Good morning sweetie" mom nuzzled her "Kion…" mom nudged me to greet her

"Hi…" I said groggily burying my face in my mom's fur

"What are we doing today?" she began excitedly "we can go to hakuna matata falls or play baobab ball or-"

"Or you could actually practice for your first hunt" dad said and Kiara groaned

"But daddy who's going to teach me?" she asked

"Well… it just so happens that your mother is the best huntress in the Pridelands" he said and mom chuckled

"Was" she corrected "I'm a little rusty… but I think I can teach her a thing or two"

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Kiara said cheerfully and I groaned when mom stood up leaving me without shelter from the morning light "Come on Kion!"

"Do I have to mom?" I groaned covering my eyes with my paws

"No" she sighed before licking face "we'll be back in a couple hours"

"Have fun!" Dad told them as the two left, I waved lazily before lying back down ready to go back to sleep "So you're going to sleep all morning?" He asked and I nodded with my eyes closed "Oh that's a shame because I wanted to show you a really cool place" dad said and my ears perked up

"Cool place?" I asked lifting my head to look up at him

"Yeah but if you're too tired then maybe some other time" he shrugged standing up

"I'm not tired!" I said and he stopped and turned back to me "where is this really cool place dad?"

"This way, Kion" he said walking out of the den, I followed him as he walked down the path and around pride rock until he stopped before a bunch of vines ,he smirked walking straight through them

"Huh?" I asked turning my head to the side

"Come on son!" he said and I followed his lead

"Whoa!" I exclaimed wide-eyed when I realized I was inside a cave "dad, what is this place?"

"This is the lion guard lair" he answered walking ahead "it's the secret meeting place for the members of the lion guard"

"The lion guard? What's that?" I asked looking up at the paintings that covered the walls, this place was even bigger than I thought; big enough to fit a pond and large boulders,

"The lion guard is the team that protects the Pridelands and defends the circle of life" he said "according to tradition the lion guard it's made of the Pride lands fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight" explained pointing towards the painting of lions on the wall behind him "As the second born one day you will have to not only to assemble the new lion guard but also to lead them as the Pridelands fiercest"

"Wow…amazing!" I grinned

"It is" he nodded with a smile "but it's also big responsibility and you need to prepare for it; so starting today I will train you every day, just like your sister is training to be-"

"Queen of the Pridelands, yeah, yeah" I said rolling my eyes remembering the many times she told me this "she told me all about it…"

"If you want to be leader of the lion guard you will have to learn to take orders from her" he chuckled putting his paw on my shoulder "and everything there is to know about the Pridelands"

"Okay dad, got it!" I nodded determined "don't worry; I'm going to make you proud!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Nala's point of view**

Kion came running in my direction with Simba behind him as I walked out of the den later that afternoon "there you are Kion" I smiled

"Mom! Guess what?" He asked barely able to hide his excitement

"What is it son?" I asked him, giving Simba a knowing smile

"I'm going to be leader of the lion guard" he grinned proudly "dad just showed me the lair and he will start training me everyday"

"That's great news baby" I said licking his face

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore!" he protested and Simba laughed "I'm future leader of the lion guard" he said puffing his chest

"I know, I know" I laughed sitting in front of him "and you'll be a great leader"

"Thanks mom" he smiled and then asked "where's Kiara?"

"She's in the den with Tiifu and Zuri" I said and he dashed off

"I gotta go tell her about this!" he said as he ran towards the den

"Told you he would be excited about this…" I told Simba as he sat down next to me

"You were right as usual" he smiled sweetly making my heart skip a beat as he leaned in closer to me I panicked looking away and clearing my throat

"Well, I-I should get to… um-"I stammered awkwardly looking around, Simba and I kissed last night but we haven't really talked about getting back together and I don't want the pride and specially our cubs to see us

"Can you come with me to the waterhole?" the king asked suddenly

"The waterhole?" I asked scrunching my nose

"Come on…" he said looking up at me with pleading eyes

"Fine…" I sighed following him down the dusty path "you're not going to pull me in the water with you again, are you? Cause I'm not falling for that little trick of yours twice"

"That's not the only trick I know Nal" he winked making me blush and look away "but right now I just need your help with something" he chuckled as we approached the water

"How may I assist you? Oh mighty king" I asked mockingly and he snorted rolling his scarlet t eyes

"Remember that thing with the leaver you taught me?" he asked

"Oh yes one of our first major blowups" I answered and he sighed

"Yes…anyways I need to move this boulder and maybe you could show me how you did it then?" He asked as I examined the problem

"I could but even with my help you're not going to be able to move this boulder" I said with a shrug

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes at him "I'm kidding Nal!" he chuckled and I shook my head at him and tried to hide my smile

"Anyways… if we could get an elephant to help us, that would be perfect" I said looking around

"We could ask Matembo's herd" he nodding his head at the elephants on the other side of the waterhole. Following my instructions the elephants were able move the boulder in no time "Thank you for your help" Simba said to them

"Not a problem your majesty" the elephant's matriarch bowed before him "and may I say that it's great to see queen Nala by your side once again"

"Oh actually I-" I began but she continued

"Isn't it everyone?" she asked and the whole herd showed their agreement "long live the king and queen" they cheered and soon every animal around the waterhole joined in

"Thank you for your warm Welcoming" I bowed my head politely before trying to tell then the truth "but-"

"But we have to get going, so please excuse us" Simba said instead gesturing for me to follow him as the elephants waved goodbye with their trunks.

 **Simba's point of view**

"Simba, we need to tell them I'm not the queen anymore" Nala protested as we walked away from the waterhole

"I don't see the need to do that" I shrugged and she sat down in front of me "in their hearts and mine you're still the queen"

"But I'm not anyone's queen anymore" she said sighed stubbornly "we're not married-"

"Well… technically we are and you're still the queen" I contradicted with a smirk causing her to roll her beautiful teal eyes "since we never publicly announced out separation and you never resigned to your royal tittle"

"We're not back together-" she began

"YET, we're not back together yet" I corrected and she rubbed her face with her pa

"I know last night we got a little carried away but-" she began

"We got a little carried away?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her "I'm sorry but you were the one that kissed me out of nowhere"

"And you said you loved me!" she said raising an eyebrow back at me and getting in my face

"I know I did and I meant it" I said leaning even closer to her but kept her quiet and looked away "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Simba I know what I did and what you said means a lot to me...it really does" she said putting her paw on mine "but we have to think about Kion and Kiara"

"I'm sure they would be happy if we got back together" I said taking her paw on mine

"And they would be disappointed if things didn't work out" the beautiful lioness said pulling her paw back from my hold, I simply sighed shaking my head "last time we couldn't stay together for longer than six months, remember? All the fighting and arguing and-"

"Things were different then, I was different!, Nala I've changed a lot in the year you've been gone and I've learned from my mistakes" I told her caressing her face gently and keeping my eyes on hers as they filled up with tears "fearing things might not work out shouldn't stop us from trying, but if you tell me right now you don't love me anymore I will leave you alone, I swear"

"I…" she began choking up "I-I never stopped loving you" she said making me the happiest lion in the world with those few words

"I promise I'll make sure you never do" I said holding her close to me "what do you say we start over and make things right this time around?"

"I would like that" she nodded looking up at me, I had to lose her for a while to learn to appreciate her but it won't happen again now that she's back here with our son to complete out family, I will treat her the way she deserves and to be the father our cubs deserve. This time around things will be different, I'll do things differently and I know just where to start.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Kiara's point of view**

For the last couple of moths dad would take Kion and me around the Pridelands with him, training me to be queen and training my brother to lead the lion guard, he said it was important for us to train together cause in the future we would have to work together and at first it was hard because we have a different way of seeing things and can both be extremely stubborn at times, but we've learned to use our differences as an advantage and now we make a great team so much so that dad put us in charge of leading the herds migration back from mbali fields.

"We're here everyone! The mbali fields' migration is officially over" I announced to the herds as they began to disperse across the grasslands, before I turned to my brother and grumbled lowly "and thank the kings cause nothing went the way I thought it would" we had faced many challenges today from flash floods and silly zebras straying from the group and getting left behind to a couple of hyena sightings, the task wasn't as easy as I anticipated it would be and without Kion's help, Kings know I wouldn't have been able to handle the migration

"But we still got everyone here safe" Kion pointed out with a smile "and that's what counts"

"But I'm the future queen Kion and if I can't handle this on my own, how am I going to handle ruling the Pridelands?" I said and he stared at me in silence "dad is not going to be happy when he hears about this" I sighed ready to go back home but not as ready to face my father

"Welcome back kids!" dad greeted us as we arrived home

"Hey dad" we said climbing up to where they were

"How did it go?" Daddy asked

"It went…" I began looking over the Pridelands, its immensity was overwhelming and to think that one day I would have to rule over all of this made my failure today feel even greater, I didn't realized I had stopped mid-sentence until dad asked me another question with a concerned look on his face

"Any trouble?"

"Well… uh" I stammered for a second before Kion stepped in

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything Kiara couldn't handle" he said to our father "I'm sure she's going to be a great queen someday" turning to me with a smile  
"thanks Kion" I sighed in relief

"I never had any doubt" dad said with a smile "I'm proud of you two"

"Thanks dad"

"Thank you daddy"

"Simba, Kion, Kiara!" mom called from bellow "food's here!"

"We'll be right down dear" he smiled down to her

"Okay love!" mom smiled before turning around and walking back to where the hunting party was gathered, dad kept his eyes on her, lovingly gazing at her; I thought it was the cutest thing ever but Kion had other ideas

"Can you feel the love tonight…" he sang mockingly and I laughed as dad turned to us shaking his head at us

"That reminds me Kion, we need to talk" he said

"Oh no…" Kion said backing away "we already had that talk, I know all about that mushy stuff" my brother shuddered and dad laughed as I covered my face with my paw  
"I… well…" he cleared his throat "it's not that" he said and we sighed relieved

"Then what is it?" I asked

"I want to ask your mother to marry me" he announced with a smile

 **Nala's point of view**

When I woke up and noticed my cubs and mate were from my side and the darkness on the outside told me it was way too early to start the day, I stood up quickly and looked around to find Simba standing by himself in the middle of the den "Simba what's going on?" I asked turning my head to the side

"Nala when you come back into my life you helped me become the king I was meant to be, you helped me take back the Pridelands risking your life to fight alongside me to take back our home and bring it back to its original glory and if that wasn't enough you also gave me beautiful daughter and loved me and supported me unconditionally…" he said and sighed before he continued "but I was a ungrateful fool that let you go, I never stopped to think of how lucky I was to have you by my side until the day I lost you and when you came back with Kion , I just knew I had to get you back, get my son back, get my family back together…" he choked up caressing my face with his paw as tears fell from my eyes "Nala, will you make my life whole again by becoming my wife and queen?" he asked only nodded my head like a fool unable to speak "yes?" he asked turning his head to the side

"Yes!" I choked out rubbing my head under his chin before whipping the happy tears away "where are Kion and Kiara? I want tell them news"

"They're outside waiting for us" he said with a smile on his face gesturing for me to follow him out the den

"Surprise!" Kion and Kiara exclaimed and I gasped when I suddenly saw my pride sisters, their mates and cubs sitting in a circle with Rafiki in the middle and watching from bellow the crowded animals from the Pridelands cheering "I hope you like it mom we helped dad plan all this" my son said proudly looking around

"Daddy wanted to give you the wedding you always dreamed off" my daughter said

"This even better than my dreams, because I have you guys here" I said nuzzling them

"Shall we start the ceremony?" Rafiki asked with a smile, Simba and I nodded and stood in front of the old shaman

"I take you for the love you hold in your heart and vow to spend my life loving and caring for you, for our family and our kingdom. And for all the days that we live with one another show you the faithfulness, honesty, patience, strength, wisdom, kindness and love that you show me as my wife and queen" Simba said his vows with his scarlet eyes on mine as Rafiki painted a sun symbols on his forehead

"I take you for the love you hold in your heart and vow to spend my life loving and caring for you, for our family and our kingdom. And for all the days that we live with one another show you the faithfulness, honesty, patience, strength, wisdom, kindness and love that you show me as my husband and king" I said looking at him and only him while I got my own sun drawn on my forehead

"With the kings of the past blessing and the Pridelands as witness" Rafiki announced "I declare you husband and wife" he said shaking his staff over our heads before gesturing for us to step into the promontory, we roared together as the crowds chanted "long live the king and queen!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Simba's point of view**

I felt complete and renewed a new chapter in my life had started; Nala was officially my wife and queen again everything was the way it should be. The sun seemed to shine brighter than it did before, the Pridelands prospered and our cubs… well our cubs were growing and fast, something Nala had an issue with

"Who's ready for their hunting lesson?" she asked our cubs this morning as they followed the pride out of the den

"I'm sorry mom but I promised Tiifu and Zuri I would hang out with them today" Kiara said apologetically turning to face her mother

"Oh well...that's okay sweetie" she said before turning to our son with a smile "what about you Kion?"

"My friends and I are going to the waterhole, I promised I would teach them how to swim, so..." he answered looking away

"Oh…" Nala smiled trying to hide her disappointment "well don't keep your friends waiting you two, go ahead have fun!"

"Thanks mom" they said running out to catch up with them leaving only me and Nala inside the den "bye!"

"Bye you two…" she sighed loudly as she sat down in the middle of the den

"Are you okay? " I asked her

"Yeah…" she said with a very unconvincing tone

"I'm not buying it" I said nudging softly

"I'm fine…it's just hard to accept that they don't really need me anymore"

"Of course they need you Nala, you're their mother" I said to her "I know I wish mine was still here with me"

"I wish mine was here too" she said "and yours..."

"I know" I said nuzzling her "so you have nothing to worry about they will always need your love and guidance; you will always be Kion and Kiara's mom"

"I guess…" she sighed leaning on my shoulder

"I mean we knew they eventually had to grow up…" I said to her

"It's just so sudden and too soon" she pouted and I chuckled but she was right Kiara and Kion would prove to us that they weren't little cubs anymore, our daughter is almost one and Kion is only four months younger than her so they are definably growing up.

"I know…" I said nuzzling her "but there's nothing we can do about it"

"There's actually something we could do…" she said turning to look at me with a small smile

"What?" I asked turning my head to the side

"You know we're both still young and things are going well…" she began looking away from me "and I've been actually meaning to talk to you about this for some time now…"

"Nala" I said with a smirk "quit beating around the bush, just tell me"

"Okay, okay … but don't freak out" she told me and I rolled my eyes

"Love, I'm sure that whatever it is I can handle-" I began

"I want to have another cub" she said over me

"It…" I finished with wide eyes freezing on my spot, she called my name a few times but it took me a while to react

"Oh …I knew you would get like this" she shook her head and began pacing back and forth "I just thought that one cub would just make our family complete, but forget I ever mentioned it, okay?"

"Now hang on a second, I'm not ruling out any ideas" I said raising a paw "I agree with you our family is great now and but one more cub would be perfect…" I began and she smiled brightly sitting in front of me "but what if its twins? Or even triplets?" my question left her wide-eyed and in silence for a moment

"Well… I-I didn't think about that…" she mumbled disappointed and I felt guilty, I could she wanted another cub badly. The last thing I want is to repeat the mistakes I made when we got married the first time, I ignored her feelings completely most of the time and so this time around I'll do my best to mind them and support her, besides another beautiful cub or cubs from her would be a blessing.

"Whether it's one more, two more or three more, I'm sure we can handle it together" I shrugged with a smile

"You're right …" she nodded her head, before asking "shall we begin?"

"Right now?" I asked caught off guard

"Why not? Everyone's gone and Zazu has the day off…" she answered as she rubbed her head under my chin "unless you have something better to do…" she said flicking my nose with her tail and walking back to the platform, I smirked to myself before pouncing on her and pinning her down on the ground

"trust me love, there's nothing I'd rather be doing right now" I said and she smirked back at me

 **Bandia's point of view**

After leaving the Pridelands I wondered around aimlessly, and when I finally rounded up the courage to go back to the outlands my own aunt chased me out of her territory, the only family I've ever knew had turned its back on me, I thought living with the outlanders was hard, but being on your own it's just hell. I can feel myself starving to death every time I lose conscience I think I won't wake up again, I don't know where I am anymore but I keep walking aimlessly until my legs give up on me

The next thing I remember is getting water splashed on my face "hey, Wake up" a male voice said nudging me I opened my eyes and even with my blurry I could make up the male lion sitting before me "are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine" I said rubbing my eyes before turning my head towards the small pond next to me

"Here, let me help you" he said helping me up and allowing me to lean on him while I walked towards the water

"You had me worried for a moment" the orange lion smiled down at me while I drank as much as I could trying not to look as desperate as I really was "what's your name?"

"Bandia" I answered after swallowing the water

"Beautiful name" he said and I raised an eyebrow at him

"What's your name?" I asked

"Malka" he answered with a smile

"Well Malka …" I said leaning closer to him "I don't owe you anything and I will not mate with you so leave me alone!" I growled as loud as I could

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" he asked taking a few steps back

"Why else would a rogue like you help a lioness like me?" I asked giving him an onceover

"First of all I'm not a rogue" he corrected "and second why wouldn't I help a lioness like you? You almost died and I have a heart I couldn't just let you die"

"Whatever" I scoffed, no one ever helps without expecting something in return I know that better than anyone

"Wouldn't you have done the same?" he asked and I frowned, would I do what he did? No, of course no but I was too ashamed to admitted so I only looked away from him

"Well…I guess you're fine, I'll leave you alone now" he said and began to walk away

"No! Wait" I called and he stopped where he was "thanks for saving me…" I said sitting down and lowering my head

"You're welcome" he said sitting next to me "so… what's your story?"

"There's not much to tell" I shrugged

"Do you need me to help you get back home?" he asked

"I-I don't have a home" I admitted looking down at my paws

"Well…I'm heading back home, we could travel together until you feel better and then you're free to decide what to do and where to go" he began "but you know …my pride is not big but our lands are amazing and they always welcome newcomers" he said and I only stared at him in silence "I mean I've been gone for a while, trying to 'find myself' but I don't much has changed" he chuckled

"Any interesting findings?" I asked and he smiled

"Only you…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Bandia's point of view**

"Guess this is where we part ways…" Malka said that night; we've been traveling around together since he found me in the desert a few weeks ago

"Guess so…" I said looking down at the ground

"So… where are you going from here?" he asked me with concern

"I don't know, I guess I'll just keep walking until I find a place to live" I shrugged

"That's your plan?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me "look I don't want tell you what to do, but you can't just walk without direction you might wonder into someone else's territory and that might be extremely dangerous specially if you're alone" he went on and on, he even sat down and started listing all the things that could go wrong for a couple of minutes, he doesn't seem to in a hurry to end our time together…

"You know Malka…" I began "I'm starting to think you don't want to go back home" I smirked narrowing my eyes at him and he chuckled

"Well not really" he admitted "at least not without you"

"Can't we just start our own pride?" I asked before putting my paw on his

"They need me back home Bandia" he told me

"I need you too Malka…" I told him

"Then come with me" he insisted

"I already told you, I don't want to live with a pride" I said stubbornly looking away

"Just give my pride a chance, you won't regret it" he pleaded he said nuzzling me and I sighed "and if you don't like it you…you may leave whenever you like" he said giving me a pleading look

"How long would it take us to get there?" I asked

"A few hours, we would be there before noon" he answered gesturing in one direction; I turned back on the opposite and sighed "so… is that a yes?"

"Yes…" I said and he smiled widely

"You're going to love it there Bandia and you'll be welcomed with open arms" he said excitedly as we walked but I barely listened to him, I was too busy looking around, the sun had begun rising and as I looked around the surroundings started to feel very familiar… "I've lived there since I was a cub, the former king and queen even thought about adopting me, their son totally hated me when were cubs cause I uses to flirt with the girl he liked just to piss him off, but now we're good friends" he chuckled "and I'm glad we are cause he's the king and he could easily kick me out of the pride-"

"Malka" Interrupted him nervously looking around "are you from the Pridelands?"

"Yes"

 **Kion's point of view**

Kiara and I were outside the den, waiting our parents to come back, mom supposed to takes hunting with her at dawn but she wasn't feeling well and dad had to take her to see Rafiki.

Mom's been acting weird for the last couple of weeks she seems tired all the time and eating a lot more than usual, I was starting to worry, they've been gone for a couple of hours now and, I began pacing back and forth nervously "young master you, have nothing to worry about. I'm sure your mother is alright and that will be back in soon" Zazu called, dad left him in charger while they were gone "in the meantime, I suggest we go over the fascinating history of the Pridelands" the bird said resting his wings on his hips, Kiara and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes at the majordomo as he began "shall we begin with your great grandfather Mohatu and how he alone solved the drought that devastated the lands for over a year-"

"Mom, dad!" I called when I saw them in the distance and Zazu sighed

"Perhaps some other time" he mumbled before we ran to meet our parents halfway

"How did it go?" Kiara asked

"Everything went well" dad said smiling at mom

"Are you feeling well?" I asked her

"Well…not really, but that's just part of the pregnancy" she said and I my eyes widen although I don't think I heard right

"The what?" I asked just to be sure

"The pregnancy" mom repeated with a smile

"Kiara, Kion we're having another cub" dad announced

"What? Really?" Kiara asked excitedly and mom nodded in confirmation "oh wow this great!" she squealed while jaw still hung open but I still can't believe this is true…

"You're what?" I asked again,

"I'm pregnant Kion" she explained "in a couple of months you're going to be big brother" I remained in silence and Kiara nudged me

"You should be happy once the cub is born mom will stop treating you like a baby" she smirked "isn't that you always wanted?"

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean I wanted her to replace me with another cub" I mumbled and mom sighed pulling me closer to her

"No one is replacing you Kion" she said before licking my cheek

Your mom and I love you both very much" dad said nuzzling me and Kiara "and that's never going to change" dad said but I kept my gaze low

"Kion, I really thought you would be happy about this. Remember how badly you wanted a sibling at the oasis?" mom asked and I nodded my head, before we came to the Pridelands I would ask the kings above for a sibling every night just so I wouldn't be so alone and then I met my sister, so I really wasn't expecting more than that "now you will have another one. A little brother or sister, isn't that great news?" she asked and I began thinking about the future, I barely get to spend time with Kiara outside our lessons as it, cause she's always hanging out with Zuri and Tiifu so maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have another sibling, one that won't try to boss me around and tell me what to do, I would be the order one and I could even train him or her to be a member of the guard, I smiled and nodded my head.

 **Nala's point of view**

"Yeah it's great news mom" Kion said and gave me a hug "I just hope it's a boy, one sister is more than enough" he said sticking out his tongue at Kiara

"Well, I don't need another annoying little brother" she rolled her eyes making me and Simba laughed

"Better than a bossy sister…" he smirked

"I'm the future queen, so I can boss you around" Kiara said smugly

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kion protested

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"That's enough you two!" Simba said warningly their ears dropped

"Your father is right, that's enough arguing we need to get going" I said standing up

"You're going hunting?" Simba asked with concern in his face

"Yes and you have to go on patrol" I said raising an eyebrow, I could tell he didn't love the idea and he wanted to argue "I'm pregnant Simba, not disabled" I said and he sighed nodding his head

"Just take it easy, okay?" he said nuzzling me

"Of course" I returned the nuzzle "come on kids" Kiara followed after me while Kion stayed with behind with his father

"Take care of them son" Simba whispered to him

"I will dad!" Kion said firmly before running to catch up with us

"You're my little brother, how are you going to take care of us?" Kiara giggled "you're just a baby"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not" the two went on arguing and I rolled my eyes amused; now I'm starting to wonder how am I going to handle three of these?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Simba's point of view**

Everything seemed to be in order, after a busy morning I was more than ready to head back home, I walked through the tall grass, pride rock was only a couple of miles away when Zazu landed in front of me in panic "sire, there's two lions at our borders!" I turned on my heel and quickly climbed up a nearby boulder to get a better look, indeed there were two lions confidently walking into the Pridelands, form this distance all I could tell is that they were a male and a female, I didn't knew whether they were outlanders or just rogues, I would have to get a closer look and let them know they're in my lands now.

"Come with me and be ready to call for backup" I said and the hornbill nodded his head

"Yes sire" he flapped his wings and took off flying ahead of me, he announced to the lions when we were close enough "you're trespassing on pridelander territory turn back now or-"

"Relax banana beak, it's me!" a male voice called

"Malka?" I asked recognizing his shaggy black mane and orange fur

"Simba, brother!" he exclaimed giving me a tight hug, he has been gone for almost a year now and I missed him but not enough to let him suffocate me with one of his hugs

"I'm not your brother, you goof" I said pushing him away with a chuckle

"Almost were" he smirked and I rolled my eyes at him

"Anyways what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to find 'your place in the circle of life' or something" I asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Well, I actually found something better than that" he said gesturing to the lioness and my eyes widen when I realized who it was

"Bandia?" I asked

"King Simba…" she lowered her head avoiding eye contact

"Wait… you know her and she knows you?" Malka asked "how?"

"Well… we- I- I've been here before" Bandia said with a nervous smile on her face as he raised an eyebrow at her "I-I told you I've been traveling around for a while"

"Right…" he answered and then turned to me and Iawkwardly looked away, then back at her "but why did you leave? And how did you ended up in the middle of the desert?"

"sweetie, can we talk about it later? the king must have important things to tend to" Bandia told him and he nodded

"yes my family is expecting me so, shall we get going?" I said standing up, I really don't want this lioness in my pride or near my family after everything she's done but I don't have the heart to tell Malka that the lioness he fell for is a manipulative psycho, however I know someone that won't have a problem saying it.

 **Nala's point of view**

After Kion and Kiara's hunting lesson was over we went back home, I lay down under an acacia tree with Tama and Kula watching the cubs play while we waited for Simba to eat

"I'm so hungry…" I mumbled and Kula giggled

"I know the feeling…" the dark brown lioness said

"What's taking him so long?" I asked looking around impatiently

"I'm sure he'll be back soon Nal" Kula said with a smile and I sighed

"If you're so hungry then go ahead and eat" Tama said dryly keeping her eyes closed

"No, I'll wait for him" I said stubbornly and I groaned rolling on my back as my stomach rumbled, Kula and Tama exchanged glances.

"You're acting really weird Nal" Tama sighed, I haven't told anyone outside my family about my pregnancy yet, if they did, my strange behavior would be understandable. We planned to announce the pregnancy to the pride and the kingdom in a couple of weeks, so I only I smiled nervously and shrugged hopping the girls would drop the subject.

I yawned as I stretched my body lazily; I could barely keep my eyes open, pregnancy fatigue happens because a huge amount of energy it's needed to build a life-support system for the cub growing inside me. I placed my paw on my belly and rubbed it softly with a smile on my face without realizing I was being watched "Nal…? Are you-" Tama began turning her head to the side

"Oh I know what's going on! You're pregnant!" Kula gasped in realization, I sighed and nodded my head

"Congratulations Nala, I'm so happy for you!" she squealed touching her forehead with mine

"Already?" my other friend asked with wide eyes

"What do you mean 'already'?" I asked and she sighed

"You and Simba just got back together..." she began "and now you're pregnant again... I mean having cubs right away didn't end well for you two; I thought you would've learned to be more careful the second time around"

"Tama for once in your life, just try being positive" Kula pleaded

"This wasn't an accident Tama" I said turning to face her "and as one of my closest friends and pride sister I expected a little more support from you"

"You know I only say this because I care about you, the cubs and yes even Simba" she said the last part rolling her eyes "I'm worried about what could happen" she said placing her paw on mine I nodded my head slowly with a small smile

"I know but I been thinking about this for a while and Simba and I talked about this and decided that this is what we want for our family" I told her "and for the first time in my life I feel like everything is going to okay… so for now, please just be as happy as I am"

"I'm happy for you, I really am" she said rubbing her head against mine "and you're right, everything is going to be okay-" she began with a smile but her face then turned serious

"What is it?" I asked her

"She's back" she said dryly

"Who?" Kula asked

"Bandia…" Tama answered with a growl looking away at the distance

 **Bandia´s point of view**

Malka and Simba walked ahead of me chatting away while we made our way to pride rock, I could feel the hornbill glaring at me from above until Simba instructed him to find the rest of the pride, but it wasn't necessary they found us first

"Simba?" the cream colored lioness called her mate; he turned around and gestured for her to approach us with her two cubs following behind her, the royal couple kept their eyes on me while they whispered to each other

"Nala, you look lovely as usual" Malka said bowing his head at her

"Hello Malka" she nodded her head

"Uncle Malka!" Kiara said happily hugging him, while I stayed back and tried to go unnoticed while everything played out

"Princess Kiara! The last time I saw you; you were this tiny little cub and now look at you" he said patting her head

"Well, I'm a big sister now" she smiled and turned to her brother who was standing behind her "Kion, this is dad's friend Malka"

"Nice to meet you" the cub said

"The Pridelands' fiercest, nice to meet you too" he smiled at him

"Mom, Daddy…" Kiara said when her eyes fell on me; she gasped backing away while Malka looked confused

"It's okay princess" Simba said pulling her daughter closer to him "Malka, will you please excuse me? I need to talk to my family"

"Sure" he nodded confused, as Simba and Nala stood up and Kiara followed but Kion kept glaring at me

"Welcome back Malka, come on Kion" Nala said to him before nudging her son with her nose, he reluctantly followed after his family.

Malka turned to me with a questioning look "honey, what exactly happened when you were here?"

"I-I well…" I stammered nervously, I didn't want to tell him what happened while I was here, I didn't want to lie to him the truth would make him turn away from me...

"Because you don't seem to be very popular around here" he said raising an eyebrow

"Malka I-" I began looking down at my paws ashamed

"What are you doing here?!"

I looked up and saw Tama walking down to meet us with an aggressive growl; I backed away as Malka quickly stepped in the middle, as the rest of the pride surrounded us growling lowly at me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Nala's point of view**

"Dad, what is she doing here?" Kion asked as we walked inside the den flopping down next to me

"I don't know son, I really don't" Simba admitted to him "but I'll find out" he said and then turned to our daughter and nuzzled her

"Daddy... I don't want her here" Kiara said barely above a whisper leaning her head on his arm

"I'll see what I can do princess, for now just stay with your mom, the two of you. Okay?"

"Yes dad" the two cubs said

"Sire! Your presence is required at Lake Matope" Zazu called and sighed loudly "the crocodile's leader has been challenged to a Mashindano" the hornbill explained and my mate nodded understanding the severity of the situation, tradition says that the king should always be there to give his blessing to the new leader, Simba had no choice but to go but he still seemed reluctant

"Go ahead, I'll deal with the situation here" I suggested and he arched one of his eyebrows at me

"What are you going to do?" he asked

"I'm going to talk to her, that's all" I answered

"But what if she tries to attack you?" he frowned placing a protective paw on my belly

"Then I would defend myself" I said rolling my eyes at him "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant" he pouted slightly but then agreed

"Kids, stay here and eat your food, okay?" I nuzzled them and they nodded, I watched Simba as Simba left for a few seconds before turning my attention to the commotion Bandia and Malka's arrival has caused  
"That's no way to greet me after all this time" he smirked but she only glared at him "Tama you seriously need calm down" Malka said to the tawny lioness  
"Back off Malka!" she snarled but he ignored her and casually placed a paw on her shoulder  
"look Tam, I think I know what's going on here and I get that you're jealous but-"  
"What?" she asked frowning  
"You had your chance with me but you chose Tojo" he continued not noticing how angry the lioness was getting "and I'm with Bandia now and you need to let go"  
"Shut up Malka!" she snapped and he laughed, bringing up their past relationship is the last thing he should do if he wants to get out of this alive

"Alright you two…" Kula approached calmly "you need to calm down Tama and you need to shut up Malka"

The whole pride argued quite loudly while I walked down to where they were and made my way through the crowd "Enough!" I said once I was standing in the middle, they all quieted down as I spoke "go inside and begin feeding, the king won't be joining us today" the pride seemed reluctant at first but eventually began dispersing "I need to talk to Bandia" I said to Malka and he frowned "alone" I said and Kula and Tama nudged him to follow the rest of the pride, once we were alone I turned to the lioness and stared right into her grey eyes "I want to know what's going on and why are you here with Malka"

"Malka and I are together now and I love him" she said keeping her eyes on mine

"Oh please! I scoffed, she immediately opened her mouth but I cut her off "save your lies for someone who actually believes you, someone like… oh I don't know? Malka Maybe?" I asked

"I haven't lied to him" she muttered

"But you haven't told him the truth either" I said raising an eyebrow at her "he needs to know who you are and what you've done"

"So? Are you going to tell him?" she asked turning back to me

"No" I said simply "you are" she closed her mouth and looked away, I stood up and turned back to her before one last time "and while you're at it, I want you to stay away from my family"

"I've changed" she sighed and said "I want to put my past behind me and start over, you and Simba of all lions should know what that's like" my face softened for an instant as she said that before going back to my previous stern mood

"Then prove it, show the world you deserve a second chance" I said turning back to pride rock.

 **Bandia's point of view**

I sat thinking about what Nala said, I want to show everyone I deserve a second chance and I should tell Malka the truth …that I tried get rid of the royal family, he and Simba are close friends and if he knew it will ruin what we have "Bandia? I'm sorry all this…" I heard Malka's voice calling from behind me; I sat next to me and sighed "I mean Nala has a reason to be grumpy, with her being pregnant and stuff" he smirked, my eyes widen and I whipped my head towards him

"Pregnant?" I asked

"Yeah, she and Simba don't waste their time" he chuckled, I only frowned in thought and turned away, I wonder if Zira and the outlanders know about this, are they planning something? And what will they do when they find out? They couldn't get rid of one cub let alone three, Zira must be frustrated and growing impatient this will surely complicate whatever they originally planned, Malka's voice stopped my musing "anyways, my pride is not usually this hostile, I don't know what's gotten into them but I'm sorry-" he said placing his paw on mine

"No Malka, I'm sorry" I said shutting my eyes feeling guilty all of a sudden "I haven't been completely honest with you…" I sighed and he gave me a questioning look, I didn't dare to tell him about Zira and the outlanders I told him what I did and why I did it and it broke my heart to see the disappointment in his eyes as I told him, he pulled his paw away and nodded slowly

"Well… that explains a lot" he sighed "I just thought- I- I thought I knew you and that I could trust you" he said lowly looking away "guess this is what happens when you rush into things…"

"Malka, I-" I began

"We should've gone slower, a lot slower…maybe we should start doing that now" he shook his head and stood up "or maybe we should stop all together" he said before turning his back on me and walking away, I whipped my tears away and sighed, I knew this was a bad idea, all of this; falling for him, coming here and telling him the truth.

I can't seem to find my place in this world or my purpose in it, everything I try explodes in my face… I'm just so lost and confused.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Nala's point of view**

"I'm trying to sleep here Kiara!" Kion groaned early in the morning

"It was an accident" Kiara said as I yawned I stretched my limbs as far as I could

"Yeah I'm sure it was" he mumbled "like when you pushed into those torn bushes"

"Oh come on, this time it really was an accident" she giggled

"What's going on?" I asked opening my eyes to look at them

"Kiara hit me in the head" my son complained

"I didn't mean to do it, honestly, I was just stretching my paws" Kiara said

"Whatever" Kion grumbled

"You're such a grump in the mornings little brother" she laughed standing up "it's time for us to get up anyways"

"Your sister is right Kion; the sun is up and so should we" Simba yawned shaking his scarlet mane

"Yes dad" Kion said as he stood up and did the same with the tuff of hair on his head, I smiled watching the two, Kiara might be daddy's little girl but Kion is daddy's little clone and today the two would spend the day with their father and 'uncle' patrolling the borders.

"Nala let me help you" Simba said when he noticed me trying to stand up "Careful now, careful" he said coming to help me

"Stop doting on me Simba" I rolled my eyes, my belly has gotten a lot bigger in the past month but that didn't stopped me from doing things like taking me and Kion out on hunting lessons, I've explained to him countless time: I can do everything just a little slower than usual…

"Sorry…" he said "but you can never be too careful"

"Simba..." I sighed slightly annoyed by his over protectiveness

"Just think of the cub" he pleaded

"This cub is not coming for a while, but even if it was- ah!" I grunted sitting down and rubbing my belly

"Mom, should we get Rafiki?" Kion asked concerned

"No, I'm fine" I breathed out

"Are you sure mom?" Kiara asked and I nodded before I stood back up

"Maybe we should stay in today, just in case-" Simba said

"The cub is just kicking too hard this morning, nothing to worry about" I said with a smile "you three should get going"

"Fine…" he agreed reluctantly, I said goodbye to them and watched as Kion and Kiara raced ahead of him.

I went back to sleep and woke up a few hours later when the sun was high in the sky, this pregnancy has been a lot easier than the last one because I had my pride and family to take care of me throughout it, Tama and Kula were in charge of the hunting party, they should be back by now with the food… I stood up and peaked outside the den to see that the hunt hadn't even started, the rest of the party watched as Tama and Kula argued about something meaningless as they usually did, they've been getting along well but I guess those two are too different to work together "well that didn't last…" I muttered to myself and went down to where they were gathered "excuse me ladies but when did the hunting party turned into an arguing party?" I asked and they all turned to look at me "Kula, Tama I'm sure Zuri and Tiifu would like to eat today"

"I know Nala, I know but Kula and I-" Tama began, I knew what she was going to say 'Kula and I can't work together' as if I didn't know that already

"Will split into two teams, hopefully that way you'll get enough food before the rest of the pride comes back" I told them and went back inside, "ugh if I wasn't so far along my pregnancy myself I would go and get my pride something to eat right now" I said annoyed as walked towards the platform I heard a loud thud behind, I turned around and saw Bandia standing over a large zebra and bowing her head at me

"You went hunting on your own?" I asked her and she looked down to her paws

"Well yes… they were taking too long and well… I'm sorry" she apologized "I know this isn't much but I figured it will do until the rest of the party comes back"

"No need to apologize" I said "I'm just impressed you caught that on your own" the lioness smiled at my comment and I felt her desperate need for approval, I felt bad for her in a way, she was young and as far as I knew she was on her own, no family and definably no friends in this pride, I know how hard it can be to be alone "you're a pretty good huntress" I told her sitting down before her

"Not as good as you…" she said "Malka told me you're the best huntress that ever lived"

"Well, I don't know about that" I chuckled and shrugged "I just had a lot of practice; I started hunting when I was just a cub after I lost my mother"

"So did I… but I didn't lose my mother, she abandoned me" she said barely above a whisper, the pain in her voice was evident and maybe the pregnancy hormones were making me feel extra maternal but then and there she looked like young cub yearning for her mother's love, and how do I know that? Because that what my daughter looked like when I got her back and I'm sure that's what I looked like when Sarabi took me under her wing

"The past can hurt Bandia but we can learn from it and use it to make ourselves a better future" I said to her softly

"And I'm trying to but it doesn't work… Malka hasn't spoken to me in a month and he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore and-"

"Maybe he doesn't right now but that could change, if your love is true it will overcome any obstacle, I was mad at Simba for long time but look at us now" I chuckled rubbing my belly, Bandia nodded her head slowly and a small smile came to her face she opened her mouth to speak but the sound of Kion and Kiara arguing from the distance interrupted her

"Stop that Kiara!" my son protested

"Stop what?" she asked

"You know what!" he said

"I'm not doing anything" my daughter countered in the same fake incent voice Simba used as a cub and I rolled my eyes

"Excuse me for a second Bandia" I said to her and went outside

"Why are you two fighting now?" I asked tiredly

"She's touching me!" the younger cub complained, not that again…

"I'm not touching you" Kiara said holding her paw inches away from his face

"You're touching me!" Kion exclaimed

"Its free air" his sister said smugly

"Alright that's enough" I said standing between them

"Do you two always fight like this?" Malka asked walking towards us following behind Simba who had an exhausted look on his face

"Yep" the cubs answered at the same time

"Why?" he asked raisin an eyebrow at them

"Because that's what siblings do" Kion shrugged with a smile

"And it's fun" Kiara added with the same smile before going inside the den with all of us following after her, the princess halted abruptly when she saw Bandia and began backing away

"Kiara…I-I just wanted to say that-" she began but my daughter interrupted

"No! I don't want to hear anything you have to say" she cried holding on to me "everything you said to me was a lie, my mother does love!"

"I know and I'm sorry-" Bandia tried to apologize but Malka stepped in

"Bandia… maybe should you just leave" the lion said coldly, she turned to look at me as I help the sobbing cub; the lioness sighed before she left the den with her head low. Simba and I exchanged concerned glances before we turned to our childhood friend "My loyalty lies with the royal family" he told us, patting Kiara's head before bowing his head and walking out of the den.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Kion's point of view**

"Ugh!" Kiara grunted as she fell to the ground next to me, she had tripped while trying to track a herd of gazelles during hunting practice

"Shush don't alert them Kiara!" I whispered helping her up

"Me? You're the one that's talking" she whispered back and I rolled my eyes at her

"You're blaming me?" I asked her "You're the one tripping over every rock"

"I'm not!" she spat and a few of the gazelles turned their heads in our direction. My sister can be a real brat sometimes; she's used to everyone agreeing with everything she says but I'm not going to without a fight

"Yes you are and you're breathing too hard the whole kingdom can hear you "I said pulling her down to hide on the tall grass

"What do you know about hunting little brother?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me

"A lot more than you do!" I said rather loudly causing the herds to run off

"Only because you had mom to teach you your whole life!" she yelled, her eyes filled with tears before as she glared at me "I only had Bandia and the only thing she did was torture me!" She said before facing away from me

"I-I'm sorry…" I said looking down at my paws when I heard mom walking towards us

"Your arguing scared the herd yet again" mom said sitting down between the two of us "Are you alright Kiara?" she asked concerned when she saw Kiara whipping her tears away

"I'm fine, is just that I think I'll never be ready for my first hunt…" my sister sniffled, I felt guilty all of a sudden I didn't know she would get this upset

"You were doing great just remember to mind your surroundings" mom told her licking the top of her head "and practice your stealth…"

"I'm too clumsy and uncoordinated" Kiara said frowning

You're being too hard on yourself, you're still learning and-" mom shook her head

"Just say it mom, I'm a terrible hunter" Kiara sighed

"We have plenty of time to polish your skills before your first hunt, I promise you'll be ready…" mom said nuzzling her I looked away from them and noticed that the gazelles hadn't stopped running

"Mom…" I called nodding towards the herbivores "the herd"

"They're getting too close to the borders…" she said as she walked pass me

"Mom, what are you doing?" They're headed towards the outlands" my sister asked concerned

"Dad says we shouldn't ever go there" I said following after her

"Just wait for me here, okay?" mom answered and walked straight ahead towards the borders, we sat down and nodded before glancing at each other with concern

"Should we tell dad?" Kiara asked me

"It'll take him too long to get here…" I frowned

"We can't let her go into the outlands alone…" my sister said

"You're right…" I nodded standing up

 **Bandia's point of view**

I didn't went back to pride rock that night, instead I wandered around the Pridelands aimlessly until I was standing before the river that separated the Pridelands from the outlands, the muddy waters were filled with crocodiles that wouldn't hesitate to eat me if I fell from the narrow fallen tree I intended to use as a bridge but the thought of being eaten alive wasn't nearly as scary as facing Zira again I'm sure she would not only inflict physical pain but also torture me with her hurtful and hateful words, I didn't want to go back to that life, to the outlands, but what else can I do? The one reason I had to stay in the Pridelands didn't want me here anymore.

I took in a deep breath before stepping on the thin log to cross the river, dawn approached as I ventured deeper into the outlands, I knew it wouldn't take long for the outlanders to sense me and I don't really have plan but something is telling me I have to be here, maybe this is where I belong…

"Well look who decided to come back…" Spotty said emerging from the darkness of a cave with her sister

"We thought you died" Dotty smirked as the two began circling around me "oh well, I'm sure Zira will take care of that"

"Or maybe we should…" her sister said baring her teeth at me

"Enough! Leave me with her" My aunt's raspy voice ordered and the two abided, I simply closed my eyes and took a deep breath "What made you think you could come back here?"

"Aunt Zira, please….I don't anywhere else to go to" I began

"And you thought you'd be welcomed here with opened arms?!" she spat

"Please aunt I beg you… I'll do anything" I cried lowering my head

"Ugh you're simply pathetic…" she said rubbing her temple "but maybe you can be useful…"

"Zira" a vulture called landing in a branch near us

"What do you want Mzingo?" my aunt asked dryly

"You're going to want to see this for yourself" the bird smiled wickedly

"Wait for me in that cave; we'll continue this conversation later"

I was in the cave for a couple of minutes when I heard my aunts roar; every outlander came out of its hiding and ran in that direction, I wondered if I should go as well but my aunt had told me to wait for her and It'll be wiser to follow her order, I simply passed back and forth inside the den wondering what was going on and what will happen to me once Zira returned…

"Bandia…" a voice called startling me; I turned around and saw my younger cousin Kovu looking up at me "you have to do something"

"About what?" I asked raisin an eyebrow at me

"Mother is planning something…she say's I'll be king afterwards" the green-eyed lion panicked "but I- I don't want to be king, not like this..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

 **Nala's point of view**

I ran around rounding up the animals and herding them towards our borders, there were only a few left but I was getting tired I stopped and felt my belly tightening up, I took a few breaths and decided to head back, but a scent in the air stopped me on my tracks, I tensed up and extended my claws when I realized who's scent it was "I know you're there Zira!" I growled loudly

"Oh Nala you've ruined the surprise" Zira and her lionesses emerged from the tall grass, I was too tired to run and there were too many of them to fight off

"It's so wonderful to see you, I see you brought us a some snacks" the older lioness grinned evilly getting in my face as the others surrounded me

"You can have as many gazelles as you wish if you let me go" I said calmly

"Oh those are not the snacks I meant" she said gesturing to a couple of lionesses in the distance

"Mom!" Kion and Kiara cried as the lionesses lifted them off the ground by their necks

"No…" I breathed out "don't you dare hurting them Zira or I swear I'll-"

"You're in no position to make threats" she growled knocking me to the ground

"Mom!" the cubs screamed as Zira stood on top of me and chocked me

"If you collaborate no one will get hurt, you're more useful to me alive than dead" she growled lowly "at least for now…"


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hi guys *waves awkwardly* sorry this took so long I just started a new semester and well let's just say it completely drained my creativity lol anyways thank you for your patience, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _-Ali_**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Kiara's point of view**

The outlanders took us deeper into their territory, mom walked between the two lionesses that were carrying us and Zira walked ahead of us; my brother protested and squirmed the whole way there, the lionesses were starting to lose her patience

"For the thousandth time lioness, put me down!" he went on and she growled lowly at him

"Can't we just kill him already?" the spotted lioness asked her leader through gritted teeth

"You can't do anything to me" Kion scoffed

"Hush up Kion" mom warned him, we're on a hostage situation here and it's not the smartest thing to piss of your captors even I know that but Kion

"You outlanders don't want any trouble with my dad!" Zira turned around and walked towards us with a twisted smile on her face

"Then we'll have to get rid of your dad first" she said and my brother gasped "and you three will be the perfect bait to get him here" Kion didn't speak another word after that and I must admit I was partly relieved I was afraid the lioness would hurt him if he kept struggling.

I wondered what would happen to us, where they were taking us and what they would do to us when we get there; my heart pounded in my chest as we zigzagged through termite mounds mom kept glancing from side to side, scanning the place and planning an escape, eventually we stopped at the entrance of a cave "get in and don't even think about escaping, you're not in the Pridelands anymore these are my lands and you're surrounded by lions that wouldn't hesitate to kill you if I say so" Zira ordered and as we were about to walk into the cave someone walked out of it, someone I didn't expect to see but at the same time I wasn't really surprised to see her there

"I know I wouldn't" she smiled at Zira and then turned back to us

"Bandia?" my mother asked "I- I you were-"

"You thought I was good?" the lioness scoffed "I am good, good at lying" she chuckled and mom growled lowly as she circled around us "I was trying to get rid of and your cubs all along and now I finally get the chance to do it"

"Not just yet" Zira said stepping in "the king should go first"

"Of course" Bandia answered

"In the meanwhile, Dotty, Spotty, you will stay here with Bandia and guard the prisoners" the older lioness commanded and the lionesses nodded before bringing me and my brother inside the cave with mom following behind with her head low, the lionesses dropped Kion and I to the ground and we hurried to our mother's side and away from them.

"Are you alright?" she asked pulling us closer to her, we nodded as the conversation continued outside

"But aunt Zira, I'm pretty sure I can do this on my own" Bandia protested from the outside, aunt? Kings, of course they're related they're both pure evil

"You've messed up way too many times before" the outlander leader snarled

"But it won't happen again I swear!" her niece replied

"You'll get your chance to redeem yourself and earn my trust again, when I give the order!" Zira said sternly

"Yes aunt" Bandia said before walking inside the den

"I'm scared" I cried holding on to my mom's leg when Bandia turned to look at us

"Me too" Kion stammered

"It's okay, mommy's here with you" my mother reassured us nuzzling our heads.

 **Simba's point of view**

I waited anxiously outside the den hoping that in any moment Nala and the cubs would get home with a 'funny story' to explain why they took so long to get back "Simba, they're only a few minutes late" Malka yawned laying lazily on his side "besides the Pridelands is the safest place in the world, I don't even know why you're so worried" I whipped my head around and glared at him

"Maybe because my very pregnant mate is out there somewhere with no one but two cubs to help her in case she goes into labor!" I tell him and his eyes widen

"Right…Good thing you sent Zazu to look for them then" he says and I roll my eyes "oh and there he is right now" my friend said gesturing to the sky and my eyes travel in that direction

"That's not Zazu" I said frowning "that's…Mzingo?"

"Your majesty" the vulture bows before me after his landing

"What are you doing here?" I ask and a twisted smirk comes to his beak

"On Madame Zira's behalf, I've come to invite you to a border renegotiations meeting being held at the outlands" he said pompously

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him "I never agreed to this"

"That nut job is probably planning something" Malka added

"Yes and whatever it is I'm not going along with it, I do not negotiate with outlanders, you tell her that" I said walking away from the bird "and stop wasting my time, I have more important issues to resolve"

"Forgive me sire, I guess she simply assumed you would like to would like to reunite with your family…" the vulture said nonchalantly "but I'll deliver your message" I froze, turning slowly to look at him, he shrugged and continued "shame, they are all dying to see you" Mzingo said and began flapping his wing to take off

"Wait!" I blurted and he turned back to me "tell her I'll meet on the borders"

"Will do, your majesty" the bird said bowing his head before flying off

"Simba you're not seriously thinking of going, are you?" Malka asked, I turned to him with a solemn look on my face "This is obviously a trap"

"What else can I do Malka? She has my cubs and wife… I lost her once, I can't lose her again" I told him "I have to go"

"Then I'm going with you" my friend said standing beside me "it's my duty as your friend and your subject"

 **Bandia's point of view**

Nala and her cubs sat close to each other in the back of the cave and while the sisters lounged lazily by the entrance I passed back and forth anxiously, until Kovu barged inside the cave "Dotty, Spotty!" he called frantic

"Oh look it's the chosen one" Spotty said rolling her eyes

"What do you want kid?" her sister asked

"Mother needs your help" he said and the lionesses glanced at each other

"We're guarding the prisoners like she told us to" Dotty told him raising an eyebrow

"Yes but she says she needs you two to help her take down Simba" my younger cousin explained and Kion and Kiara gasped

"Of course she does" Spotty said standing up

"We're the best fighters in the pride" the other one said as following after her sister "But who's going to babysit Bandia here?" She asked and I rolled my eyes

"She's sending someone to replace you two" Kovu told them "now come on! Simba is almost by the border" the cub said running out of the cave with the lionesses following.

"We have to do something!" Kiara urged her mother, who seemed too terror-stricken to respond

"They're going to kill dad!" Kion cried

"No they won't" I said walking towards them "not if I can do something about it" I said and the family looked at me perplexed "first we need to get you three out back to the Pridelands then I'll-"

"Why are helping us?" Kiara asked bewildered and I sighed

"I need to redeem myself somehow" I said "come on we don't have time!" I gestured for them to follow me outside the cave; I looked around and lead them towards the borders where Zira sat on top of a boulders watching as Simba approached the borders, unlike him my aunt wasn't alone she planned an ambush and there were outlander surrounding them hiding in the tall grass

"Bandia it worked! I got rid of them" Kovu came running in our direction "they fell right into my trap-"

"Quiet!" I said covering his mouth with my paw "listen carefully Kovu, I need you lead them towards the borders and once you're in the Pridelands, I want you to stay there" I said to the cub before turning to Nala "if Zira knows he help you escape, she'll kill him for sure"

"I'll make sure he's safe" she said nodding her head

"b-but what about you?" Kovu protested

"I'll be fine kid, take care" I said to him

"Thank you for helping us" Nala said and I nodded

"I need to do this and you need to go" I said before we parted ways, I ran towards my aunt and time slowed down as I pounced on her catching her of guard "run Simba! Your family is free" I yelled and in that moment the rest of the outlanders attacked and someone knocked me off to the ground, in the midst of it all I saw that Malka was there fighting alongside Simba, guess he brought back up too.

"You idiot!" Zira snarled jumping on top of me "What have you done?" she asked pressing her paw on my throat

"The right thing, for once" I choked out as she raised her other paw to strike

"Bandia!" I heard after I received the blow to the head and as I slipped out of consciousness I saw Malka running in my direction before everything dissolved into darkness.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Me again guys, so there's one more chapter left to this story and I want to know what you would like to read next, these are the candidates:**_

 _ **a) A sequel to "A Throne for Three"**_

 _ **b) A story about Simba and Nala's cubs**_

 _ **c) Another Simba and Nala "what if" story**_

 _ **So vote on the reviews and let me know! :)  
**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Simba's point of view**

"Bandia, wake up!" Malka said shaking her gently after he knocked Zira to the ground; the outlanders stopped attacking us to tend to their injured leader, this was our chance to escape

"Malka come on we have to get out of here" I urged him

"Simba, I can't leave her here" he said shaking his head holding on to the lioness

"I'm not asking you to leave her, put her on your back and let's go" I said helping him pick up the unconscious lioness before running back to our territory "take her to Rafiki's, I have to find my family" he nods, we split ways and I ran back to pride rock hoping to find them there.

As I got closer I could hear screams coming out of the den "Nala!" I called and sped up when I realized it was her

"Daddy!" Kiara called running out of the den

"Dad!" Kion exclaimed following after his sister, I pulled them into an embrace and nuzzled them relieved to they were okay "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!"

"We're fine and so is mom but-"Kiara began before her brother cut her of

"She's having the cub!" my son blurted out, before he even finished his sentence I had dashed inside the den

"Nala!" I called and she raised her head smiling tiredly

"Oh I'm so glad to see to you" she breathed out

"I was so afraid I would lose you and the cubs, I-" I said nuzzling her until she screamed in pain

"Simba she's in labor here! You can talk later" Tama informed me pushing me out of the way

"Okay Nal, take a deep breath and push" Kula instructed, I sat next to my mate and held her paw and after several minutes of screaming and pushing the cub was almost here

"This is it honey, one last push, you can do it" I encouraged her, she grunted in pain until soft mewing could be heard "it's a boy!" I beamed and Nala sighed smiling relieved as Tama handed her the cub

"Hey baby" Nala said pulling him closer and licking him clean, I watched in awe fighting back my tears

"Congratulations guys!" Kula said happily

"Go on, be with your wife and cub" Tama said nudging me before she and Kula left the den.

"Our new son" I said lying down next to her, she smiled and placed the golden brown cub in my paws, I licked the top of his head and his eyes fluttered open, he had Nala's big beautiful but in a more of a greenish blue color "hello" I said smiling down to him and from the corner of my eye I saw Kiara and Kion peer into the room

"Come, meet your new brother" Nala invited them

"A brother? I have a brother?!" Kion asked running into the den with his sister

"Hello, I'm your big sister Kiara and-" Kiara smiled down to the cub

"And I'm your big brother Kion!" Kion said excitedly "we're going to be best friends" Nala and I smiled at each other we were a little worried of how Kion would react once the cub arrived but all his concerns reservations seemed to fade once he saw his baby brother

"I thought you said you didn't want mom and dad to replace you with another cub" our daughter smirked and Kion rolled his eyes

"Don't listen to her- um… What're you gonna name him?" he asked turning from the cub to us

"Kopa…" we said at the same time.

 **Bandia's point of view**

My eyes shot open with my vision still blurry I tried to lift my head off the ground but all I could do was groan in pain "Bandia, are you all right?" a voice called softly as my head cleared I recognized Malka, he was lying next to me, I nodded slowly as I examined his messy mane before looking into his tired amber eyes "I've been so worried, you've been unconscious for days and Rafiki said you might not wake up ever again" he continued and his voice cracked

"And you've been here all these time?" I asked him and he nodded his head

"I was so scared, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" he told me and I frowned looking down at the ground

"I thought you hated me… " I said in a brittle voice

"Of course not" he closing his eyes and sighed "and I'm sorry I turned my back on you"

"But I deserve it Malka, I've done some horrible things" I cried "and I-I lied to everyone here and tried to hurt your best friend's family"

"But you've redeemed yourself, you risked your life to save them…" he said and I shook my head and he sighed putting his paw on mine "I wish you could see all the good you have inside, that's the Bandia I know and the one I love and I know that that's the real you" he wiped away tears that were streamed down my face, I looked deeply into his loving eyes before nuzzling him

"I love you too" I said barely above a whisper resting my head on his shoulder

"Uncle Malka, can I talk to Bandia?" Kiara asked standing on the entrance of the den with her parents

"Sure princess" he said smiling at the cub and nuzzling me before leaving the den

"Kiara… I'm sorry" I said after a few seconds of silence "I had no right to treat you the way I did" the princess looked up at his mother and father before smiling

"I accept your apology" she said "and I want to thank you for you did for us"

"It's the least I could do" I said with a shrug and small smile

"We're truly grateful Bandia" the queen added

"The kingdom is debt with you" the king nodded his head "whatever you want or need, I'll make sure you have it"

"Thank you" I said holding back my tears and feeling I like I finally did something right, I've redeemed myself and found my place in the world.

 **Nala's point of view**

 **One year later**

That afternoon the whole pride lounged under the cool shadow of the acacia grove, I rested my head on my husband's shoulder watching amused as our eldest son dropped down to the ground in a very dramatic way "oh no! The Pridelands fiercest is down!" he exclaimed and the two cubs he was playing with giggled "defeated by his little brother and his girlfriend!"

"Zalika is not my girlfriend!" a very flustered Kopa told him

"Not yet at least" his older brother laughed getting up and fixing his scarlet mane "it's just a matter of time"

"Kopa and I are just friends!" Bandia and Malka's daughter added

"For now" Kion smirked "what with you being betrothed and all"

"Be-what?" Kopa asked frowning

"Huh?" Zalika turned her head to the side and while Kion explained the meaning and the cubs made disgusted faces

"Kion just leave them alone" Kiara began walking closer to them with Kovu "They're still young and they're still not ready to confess their love for each other" brother and sister laughed as their younger brother rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Being betrothed is not as bad as it seems Kopa; I know I don't mind it" Kovu smiled before nuzzling Kiara

"EW"

"Yuck" the two cubs said at the same time and we all laughed.

After sunset the rest of the pride went back to the den but we decided to spend the night stargazing and as we told them stories about the great kings of the past and shared laughs together as a family I felt peace in my heart knowing that no matter what happened they would ever again be apart from me.

 **The end.**

 **A/N**

 **This story has come to an end guys and it has been a wonderful journey thank you so much for coming along, thank you for the review, the favorites, the follows and all that good stuff** **J**

 **Let's not be sad for this isn't the end but a new beginning and speaking of which I really want to be like Oprah and give everyone what they want like: "you get a story! You get a story! Everybody gets a story!" and I might but that takes time so for now I'll work on the story that gets the most votes, you can still vote for one of these two:**

 ** _a) A sequel to "A Throne for Three"_**

 ** _c) Another Simba and Nala "what if" story_**

 **(Just a heads up, I'll be posting an additional TLK story written completely in Spanish so if you hablas español, feel free to check it out too and if not just ignore it)**

 **Wow that was a long author's note; anyway I'll be posting the winner soon so make sure you're following me to find out!**

 **Love**

 **-ali**


	31. Chapter 31

**This is not another chapter for Apart From Me… I just wanted to quickly announce the winner**

 ***drum rolls***

 **And the winner is... a sequel for a throne for three!**

 **I can't believe I'll be working on part three of what was my first story ever and I can't say I'm disappointed at the results, I've missed these characters and I've grown attached to them specially the triplets, so let's see what the future holds in store for them, join me on this new adventure if you wish to find out, it's called "THE UNITED KINGDOMS" and I just posted the first chapter so check it out and leave a review telling me what you guys think and thank you to everyone that voted and reviewed my story, you guys are the nicest, kindest and most amazing readers and as always I hope you enjoy the new story!**

 **-Ali**


End file.
